Game Over
by lasolitaire
Summary: Un jeu entre toi et moi qui prend de plus en plus de place. Mais qui sera la gagnante ? Y'en aura-t-il même une ?
1. A game without winners

**Note de l'auteur :** **Voilà une première partie de l'histoire me triturant l'esprit. C'est une fiction qui comportera beaucoup de choses pour les adultes et de propos crus alors CLASSE M. Vous voilà prévenu. Lasolitaire.**

* * *

 **Game Over**

 **Chapitre 1: A game without winners**

Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi j'étais tombée amoureuse de cette personne. Pourquoi même j'avais eu la nécessité de lui parler. Mais quelque chose dans son attitude m'a rappelé mon moi. Sa solitude, sa froideur et au final sa tristesse. Toutes ses choses que j'ai enfoui en moi. Qu'on m'a demandé d'enfouir. Ne rien laisser transparaître aux yeux des autres. Devenir bonne dans tous les domaines. Devenir la digne héritière de la famille Fujino. Et ceux malgré que je ne sois pas un homme. Malgré les prières de mes parents. Malgré leurs offrandes à Kami-sama. Malgré mon isolement dès l'âge de trois ans. Malgré la volonté de mes parents d'enfanter une seconde fois. D'enfanter d'un enfant de sexe masculin. Kami-sama ne leur a pas permis cela. Ils ont dû faire avec une fille. Fille qui ne pouvait jamais jouer ou même se salir. Par peur de salir son propre nom. Une adolescente qui ne pouvait ni flirter, ni sortir et encore moins choisir ses loisirs et occupations. Une jeune femme devant être la présidente du conseil. La numéro un dans la prestigieuse Académie de Fuuka. Cette même jeune femme sortant avec un jeune homme qu'elle connaît depuis sa naissance. Reito Kanzaki.

J'ai appris à l'aimer. Notre premier baiser n'a pu être échangé sans l'accord de nos deux familles. Nous avons dû attendre nos seize ans. Quant à d'éventuels rapprochements intimes, nous ne pouvons l'envisager avant notre mariage. Volonté de mon père. J'aimerais ressentir cet amour. Cette volonté de se donner corps et âme à son partenaire. De jouir de ce traitement. Mais je ne peux pas. Je n'ai pas le droit. Depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre, j'ai essayé de ressentir ce que nous, humains, devons ressentir à l'égard de son partenaire. Mais encore une fois, c'est une leçon que l'on m'a apprise. La fille parfaite. La fille que chaque parent riche voudrait suite à son comportement irréprochable. Tout au moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Jusqu'à son arrivée dans ma vie. Jusqu'à ma déchéance.

* * *

Je ne sais pas combien de fois j'ai répété ses mêmes gestes. Remplir des formulaires administratifs, valider l'arrivée d'un étudiant ou encore l'accueillir dans mon bureau. Je ne sais pas non plus combien de fois, j'ai dû signer les notes de colles des certains étudiants. Mais ce que je sais se résume à une observation. C'est la première fois que je vois une étudiante se rattraper au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte suite à sa propulsion dans la salle du conseil, par nul autre que la directrice du conseil des étudiants et ma future partenaire d'affaires Haruka Suzushiro.

\- Crois-moi que je vais prendre un plaisir sans fin à te faire renvoyer délinquant!

Je n'ai pas le temps de demander de plus amples explications que "la délinquante" en question se retourne et colle une gifle à Haruka. Celle-ci chancelle légèrement suite à l'action. Les deux jeunes femmes ne semblent pas prendre en compte ma présence car elles continuent ce qui ressemble de près à du catch féminin. Je souffle légèrement et me relève tout en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune femme à cheval sur Haruka. Avant même que je ne comprenne, je fixe le plafond ... Ou plutôt un poing s'étant arrêté à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Avant que je ne puisse émettre le moindre son, Haruka saisit de force la prénommée 'délinquant' et la plaque sur mon bureau.

\- Tu as signé ton arrêt de mort Kruger!

Je ne sais pas comment j'arrive à ne pas souffrir de maux de tête à chaque fin de journée. Surtout en présence de Haruka. Je me relève tout en dépoussiérant ma jupe.

\- Haruka relâches-là s'il te plaît.

Haruka pousse l'inconnue contre le bureau valant un léger sifflement de sa part. Tout en s'avançant vers moi, elle crache le reste de ses paroles.

\- Ce délinquant est une menace pour Fuuka. Une menace que je dois éradiquer.

\- Menace? Nan mais tu t'es vue Front Large!

A voir comment Haruka serre les poings, je ne suis pas sûre que ses articulations tiendront le coup.

\- ARRETES DE M'APPELER FRONT LARGE!

Haruka sait-elle que nous ne sommes pas les seules dans cette académie? La jeune femme semble prête pour un second round face à l'avancée de Haruka. Peut-être est-il temps d'intervenir.

\- Haruka je pense qu'il serait préférable que je gère ceci. Tu devrais aller alléger Yukino dans la gestion des salles de colles.

\- Oui va donc soulager Yukino avant que je n'y aille Front Large.

Haruka frappe mon bureau puis pointe avec un doigt accusateur l'autre jeune femme.

\- On n'en a pas fini délinquant!

Une fois seules, je fixe le délinquant en question. Celle-ci frotte légèrement l'arrière de son dos, lieu d'impact avec mon bureau.

\- Mademoiselle Kruger ... Souhaitiez-vous aller à l'infirmerie?

Elle se contente de frotter son dos puis de se remettre droite. Sur quoi, elle se dirige vers la porte. Je me mets devant et fais face à un regard vert émeraude. En plus d'une joue gonflée. Elle saisit la poignée tout en murmurant.

\- Hors de mon chemin Miss Perfect.

Malgré l'affront, je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas la laisser partir. Surtout ne sachant pas la raison du comportement de Haruka.

\- Je regrette mais vous aller vous asseoir ici et m'expliquer la raison de toute cette violence.

Sa main était toujours sur la porte alors que j'étais moi-même adossée contre celle-ci. Elle me fixa droit dans les yeux puis rapprocha son visage du mien. Je ne pouvais pas reculer. Pas avec le nom que je porte. Ses lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres des miennes. Avant même que je ne comprenne, je sentis un mouvement ne m'appartenant pas. Elle avait entrebâillé la porte et s'était faufilée comme un cambrioleur. Non sans un dernier murmure.

\- Je n'avais pas l'attention de te faire du mal Miss Perfect.

* * *

Après cette entrevue très spéciale, j'avais donc fait des recherches sur cette jeune femme. Et c'est avec une surprise non dissimulée que je m'étais rendue compte que nous partagions plusieurs matières. Natsuki Kruger. L'absentéisme était la chose qui la caractérisée le mieux. En plus de son abonnement en salle de retenues. J'avais tenté de comprendre les agissements de Haruka mais avait fait face à un mur lorsque je lui en avais demandé la raison. Cette jeune femme m'intriguait. Pourquoi était-elle encore dans cet établissement alors qu'on ne la voyait que pour les examens ? Je ne pouvais pas émettre ma curiosité envers les autres membres du conseil ou même la directrice. J'avais donc fini par laisser ce détail de côté. Jusqu'à cet matin-là ...

* * *

Les beaux jours revenaient enfin. Je pouvais profiter du calme du jardin de Fuuka. Je sentis deux mains s'enrouler doucement autour de ma taille et n'avais pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

\- Bonjour ma douce.

Reito m'embrassa légèrement sur la joue puis me prit la main.

\- Les cours ne débutent que dans une grosse demi-heure. Allons marcher.

Je hochais la tête tout en me laissant guider. Nous avions remonté un petit sentier en retrait, mal connu des autres étudiants. Un léger murmure fit arrêter Reito dans sa progression.

\- Tu entends?

J'inclinais la tête et essayais de distinguer l'origine du bruit. Nous avons fini par découvrir ce qu'il en était. Alors que je détournais les yeux face à la scène devant moi, Reito avait la bouche ouverte tout en déglutissant bruyamment. Devant nous, une jeune femme blonde était adossée contre un arbre. Le problème n'était pas là. Il résultait en la présence d'une autre femme brune. Accroupie, celle-ci tenait fermement écartée l'une des jambes de la blonde alors que sa tête se situait au niveau de l'intimité de l'autre jeune femme. Reito semblait pétrifiée par ce qu'il voyait. Je saisis doucement sa main comme pour lui faire remarquer ma présence. Rouge comme une tomate, il me sourit maladroitement tout en s'excusant rapidement. Je me retrouvais donc là, seule, devant cette scène érotique. Je fut sortie de ma contemplation lorsque j'entendis un cri plus sonore de la part de la blonde. En m'intéressant de plus près à son visage, je reconnus la jeune soeur de Haruka. Erstin Suzushiro. Ce qui me paralysa est le moment où je vis le visage de l'autre femme. Natsuki Kruger. Celle-ci s'essuya la bouche et embrassa rapidement Erstin.

\- Les cours ne vont pas tarder.

\- Mais ...

\- Un accord est un accord Erstin. Ta soeur a failli me tuer lors de notre dernière entrevue.

Erstin baissa la tête et murmura dans un souffle.

\- Je crois que je t'aime Natsuki.

Celle-ci rigola légèrement et secoua la tête.

\- Non tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. On s'est bien amusée toi et moi mais maintenant ... C'est terminé.

Erstin hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Mais même à cette distance, je pouvais voir les quelques larmes ornant ses traits. Natsuki quant à elle s'adossa sur l'arbre et sortit un paquet de cigarettes. Elle avait le regard vague. Tout en finissant sa cigarette, elle murmura défaite.

\- L'amour ... Une belle connerie.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'attendais à sa présence en cours. Bien évidemment qu'elle ne serait pas des nôtres. Je ne comprenais pas comment un tel comportement pouvait exister. Surtout dans l'enceinte d'une académie. Je soufflais légèrement et me relevais de ma chaise en prétextant une tâche à finir pour le conseil. La vérité est que cette scène m'avait un peu retourné. Et je n'étais pas la seule. Reito n'était pas à portée de vue. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi il avait réagit de cette manière. Avait-il apprécié le spectacle? Probablement pas. En remontant vers la salle du conseil, je fus étonnée de voir Reito en salle de colle. Celui-ci semblait concentré dans son bouquin. En m'avançant dans la pièce, je distinguais au fond de la salle Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait plus intéressée par l'extérieur que par le bouquin posé sur sa table. Reito me sourit légèrement et m'embrassa rapidement sur les lèvres.

\- Peux-tu me relever? J'ai besoin de réviser pour demain.

Moi aussi j'avais la nécessité de réviser mais je préférais ne pas relever la parole là-dessus. Je hochais simplement la tête. Il s'empressa de quitter la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Face à face avec Natsuki, celle-ci me détailla rapidement puis émit un léger souffle. Je m'avançais vers elle et pris le livre.

\- Puis-je te l'emprunter pour réviser?

N'attendant pas une réponse, je me rasseyais et commençais à étudier. Tout au moins, j'essayais d'étudier. Le regard de Natsuki sur moi me gênait légèrement.

\- Les réponses de l'examen ne se trouvent pas sur moi Natsuki.

Elle semblait surprise par ma prise de parole soudaine. Elle se releva et s'avança vers moi. Avant que je ne comprenne comment ni pourquoi, je sentis sa main sur mon front.

\- Le cerveau est l'organe à l'origine des envois signalétiques dans le corps ...

Elle descendit sa main au niveau de ma mâchoire, en frôlant doucement ma tempe et ma joue. Son pouce recouvrait ma mandibule alors que le reste de sa main tenait mon cou.

\- Lorsqu'il détecte un mouvement de mastication, il envoie un message nerveux aux glandes salivaires qui, en réponse, secrètent activement la salive et d'autres hormones facilitant la digestion ...

Je sursautais légèrement lorsque sa main descendre le long de mon cou, puis le lond de la ligne entre mes seins pour se placer en dessous de mon sein gauche.

\- Lors de la nécessite d'un apport d'oxygène plus conséquent, suite à une activité physique intense, il ordonne une contraction musculaire plus importante. Ordre se traduisant par un rythme cardiaque plus important. Le coeur est alors en sur-régime pour obéir à sa demande.

Elle descendit sa main sur la ligne centrale de mon ventre et finit sa course à la naissance de mon bassin.

\- Il est également à l'origine de la gestion des hormones telles que les œstrogènes. Pour autant ...

Je la sentis se relever tout en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres.

\- Les phéromones sont encore un mystère. Leur reconnaissance passent-ils par le toucher, l'odeur ou autre chose ... Je pense sincèrement que tout n'est qu'une question d'envie, de désir ou même de luxure dans ce cas-là. Mais là n'est pas la question. En revanche, comme tu peux le voir ... Les réponses de l'examen se trouvent bien sur toi Miss Perfect.

Avant même que je ne comprennes, elle avait quitté la pièce. Machinalement, je fixais l'intitulé de la leçon "Le cerveau : Organe clé de l'être humain".

* * *

Lorsque la fin de l'heure sonna, je n'osais pas me retourner. Peur de faire face à Natsuki. Celle-ci passa devant moi puis déposa rapidement son devoir. Des murmures se firent alors entendre une fois qu'elle n'était plus dans la pièce.

\- Elle doit être pressée de rejoindre son mac ...

\- Ou son autre cliente.

J'allais répliquer lorsque je me fis devancer par l'une de mes camarades de classe. Quelle fut ma surprise quand je remarquais Yukino.

\- Ce genre de propos n'a pas sa place dans l'Académie. Kruger est une camarade de classe avec d'excellents résultats. Quoi qu'elle fasse en dehors des classes ne nous regarde pas.

L'une des étudiantes rigola légèrement.

\- C'est pas toi qui va dire le contraire vu qu'elle t'a déjà rendu service ...

Yukino rougit légèrement puis préféra quitter la pièce. Je fronçais légèrement les sourcils mais décidais de suivre Yukino. Celle-ci était dans la salle du conseil essayant ses larmes.

\- Yukino?

\- Ah Kaichou que puis-je pour toi?

Je fixais un instant la jeune femme puis me dirigeais vers le thermostat. Après avoir servi deux tasses de thé, j'en proposais une à Yukino alors que je saisis la deuxième. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette discussion.

\- Natsuki n'est pas une mauvaise personne ou une prostituée ... Elle est ...

Voyant le malaise de Yukino, je souris légèrement.

\- Je te crois Yukino si elle t'a déjà rendu service alors ...

\- Tu ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire n'est-ce-pas?

Avant même que je n'ouvre la bouche, Yukino me précéda.

\- Haruka et moi ... Nous n'avons jamais pu faire face à nos sentiments. J'ai voulu l'oublier. Natsuki a alors été la solution à laquelle j'ai pensé. La solution facile. Mais ...

\- Mais?

Yukino resserra son emprise sur sa tasse.

\- Je ne pensais pas que Haruka me demanderait de sortir avec elle quelques mois après ...

\- Après que tu ne sortes avec Natsuki?

Yukino avala la boule dans sa gorge.

\- Avant que je ne couche avec Natsuki.

Si je n'avais pas été assise, je pense que je serais actuellement à terre. Yukino fixa l'extérieur de la pièce et poursuivit.

\- Haruka m'a pardonné mais ... Natsuki aime les femmes. Et elle a touché à la seule femme qui ne fallait pas. Ce qui explique les agissements de Haruka.

\- Toi?

\- Erstin.

Tout le monde était donc au courant. Sauf moi. Il faut croire que je ne connais pas réellement cette académie.

\- Je n'étais pas au courant.

Yukino sourit légèrement.

\- Ce genre de potins ne remonte jamais à la direction du conseil ou de l'académie. Sinon elle ne serait plus des nôtres depuis bien longtemps. Elle ne force personne à ...

Je hochais la tête comme pour clore la discussion. Voilà donc qui tu es Natsuki Kruger.

* * *

Depuis cette révélation, je n'arrivais pas à laisser mon amertume de côté à chaque fois que je voyais Natsuki. Ou plutôt lorsque je la surveillais en heure de colles. Elle n'avait pour autant rien dit depuis notre dernière confrontation. Aujourd'hui, elle était seule en heure de colles. Le week-end étant proche, je décidais de ne pas réviser. Je me contentais de regarder le jardin de Fuuka tout en sirotant mon thé.

\- Pourquoi autant de dégoût à mon égard Miss Perfect?

Je secouais la tête comme pour ne pas laisser échapper la moindre information. Elle se leva et s'avança vers moi.

\- Vas te rasseoir.

Lorsqu'elle était à quelques mètres de moi, je l'imitais et me relevais. Mauvaise idée. Elle me bloqua contre le tableau en prenant soin de maintenir mes deux mains contre celui-ci à l'aide de l'une de ses mains.

\- Lâches-moi avant que ...

Elle posa son autre main sur ma bouche. Elle s'abaissa légèrement et murmura à mon oreille.

\- Ne me juges pas sans savoir ce que c'est.

Ne comprenant pas, je sentis un frisson le long de mon cou lorsqu'elle le suçota. La prise sur ma bouche était plus tendre, plus souple. J'aurais pu me décaler si je le souhaitais réellement. Elle finit même par la retirer et l'utilisa pour malaxer doucement ma poitrine.

\- Natsuki ... Arrêtes.

Elle me fixa alors et murmura tout en embrassant le coin de mes lèvres.

\- Pourquoi tes propos sont-ils à l'opposé de tes envies?

\- Je ne veux pas ...

\- Vraiment?

Je hochais la tête. Je ne m'attendais pas à ses actions. Elle posa sa main sur ma poitrine et murmura.

\- Alors pourquoi tes seins sont aussi dures et ...

J'émis un léger cri de surprise lorsque je la sentis caresser mon intimité. Elle me présenta sa main recouverte d'un liquide assez claire. Elle porta son majeur à sa bouche et le suçota. Puis elle me présenta son pouce et le passa sur mes lèvres.

\- Pourquoi es-tu aussi mouillée?

Elle me relâcha et avant même qu'elle ne comprenne se prit une gifle de ma part. Tout en remettant correctement mes vêtements, je laissais parler ma colère.

\- La prochaine fois je porte plainte pour viol c'est clair!

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête tout en léchant l'ensemble de ses doigts recouverts de mon fluide. Une fois fait, elle saisit son sac.

\- Alors prépare déjà ton accusation Shizuru.

Une fois seule, je soufflais légèrement. Machinalement, je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres. Le goût de mon envie. C'était la première fois que j'avais ce goût sur les lèvres. Et le pire c'est que j'appréciais le sentiment se propageant dans mon corps. Pire encore, j'en voulais plus.

* * *

Depuis cet épisode, il était difficile de réaliser certains choses de mon quotidien. Je n'arrivais pas à me sentir bien avec Reito. Après tout je l'avais trompé. Enfin contre ma volonté. Bien que mes rêves ne découlent que de ma volonté et que ceux-ci soient remplis de désirs charnels ne mettant pas en jeu mon petit-ami. Rêves qui jusque-là m'étaient inconnus. Au vue de mon comportement suspect, Reito m'avait finalement avoué une chose que j'aurais aimé ignorer. Son attachement pour une certaine Mai Tokiha. Il m'avait donc demandé s'il pouvait sortir avec cette jeune femme sans pour autant en parler à nos familles respectives. Cela m'arrangeait. Mais je me sentais encore plus seule.

* * *

L'ensemble de ces pensées me trituraient en permanence l'esprit. Que ce soit en cours, chez moi ou même en sport. Je ne pus qu'émettre un soupir de soulagement lorsque notre professeur nous arrêta dans notre endurance. Courir n'a jamais été l'un de mes passe-temps favori. Ce qui me gênait encore le plus était la présence de Natsuki. Alors que je me contentais de petites foulées avec Yukino, celle-ci réalisait trois tours pendant que je n'en faisais qu'un. J'essayais donc de faire abstraction de son léger sourire ou clin d'œil à chaque fois qu'elle me passait devant. Tout en m'étirant, je soufflais lorsque je vis l'ensemble des filles courir vers les vestiaires pour une douche méritée. Yukino tapota son front.

\- Je pense que je vais aller à mon dortoir pour me doucher. Tu veux venir?

Je secouais légèrement la tête.

\- Je te remercies mais je vais attendre d'être seule pour me doucher. Je n'ai pas d'obligations pour ce soir. Je ne suis pas pressée.

Yukino me salua et me laissa seule sur le terrain. Lorsque je vis plusieurs filles passaient, je descendis des gradins et m'aventurais dans les douches. N'entendant pas de son, je présumais que j'étais seule. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu et de sentir une main sur mon épaule. Après un léger cri, je fis face à Natsuki qui rigola légèrement.

\- Eh bien! Tu as vraiment peur pour rien.

Je haussais les épaules et attendis qu'elle daigne s'en aller. Elle s'avança vers moi et murmura doucement.

\- Désires-tu prendre une douche avec moi?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai frissonné face à ce ton rauque. Pour autant je secouais la tête. Elle me bloqua entre son casier et son corps et passa ses mains sous mon t-shirt.

\- Tu es brûlante Shizuru.

\- Arrêt...

Elle se décala et répondit d'une façon narquoise.

\- Ah oui suis-je bête ... Tu vas m'attaquer pour viol. Je pensais juste que tu aimerais t'amuser un peu suite à ...

\- A quoi?

\- Ton Kanzaki-boy qui fait des galipettes avec Mai quasiment tous les soirs.

Je restais figée face à ses propos crus. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils lorsque je m'étais énervée.

\- Reito n'est pas ce genre d'homme.

\- Vraiment?

\- Vraiment.

Elle me saisit pas le poignet et m'amena dans une douche. Tout en ouvrant l'eau, elle poursuivit son explication.

\- Je partage le même dortoir que Mai je te signale. Qui plus est ton Dom Juan est venue me voir plusieurs fois pour me demander des plans à trois parce que sa copine ne voulait même pas le sucer. En l'occurrence toi Miss Perfect.

Je tentais de la gifler mais elle me bloqua la main.

\- Pas cette fois Shizuru. Dans quel monde vis-tu pour ignorer ce genre de vérité? Comment peux-tu aimer une personne qui se moque de toi? Comment peux-tu même croire en l'amour vu ton intelligence?

Je m'arrêtais un instant face à la tristesse ornant ses traits. Elle caressa doucement mon visage puis sortit rapidement de la douche. Tout en laissant l'eau couler sur mon visage et mes vêtements, j'essayais d'intégrer l'ensemble de ses informations.

* * *

Plus de deux semaines que je me refaisais cette discussion en boucle. J'en avais assez. Colère. La seule chose que je ressentais à ce moment actuel. Je me dirigeais à la hâte vers le dortoir de cette Tokiha. Je vis la surprise dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle m'ouvrit la porte.

\- Reito est ici?

Elle secoua la tête. Malgré cela, je m'aventurais dans la pièce et le découvris dans la douche. Celui-ci cacha son intimité tout en explosant de colère.

\- Mais bon sang Shizuru!

\- Est-ce vrai que tu es partie voir Kruger quand tu étais avec moi?

Il arrêta l'eau et saisit rapidement une serviette pour l'entourer autour de sa taille. Culpabilité. Voilà la seule émotion sur son visage. Je secouais la tête tout en sortant de la salle de bain. Mai était toujours devant la porte et baissa instinctivement les yeux lorsqu'elle me vit.

\- Où est Natsuki?

La question semblait l'étonner mais elle murmura.

\- Dans les douches communes. Je ...

\- Lesquelles?

\- Au premier étage. Kaichou je ...

Je ne lui laissais pas le temps de s'expliquer, s'excuser ou autre. Arrivée à destination, je me dirigeais vers la seule douche où l'eau coulée. Sans grande formalité, je laissais tomber mes vêtements et m'engouffrais à l'intérieur. Natsuki sursauta face à mon intrusion. J'aperçus une légère rougeur sur son visage lorsque son regard détailla mon corps.

\- Shizuru ... Je ... Je peux savoir ce que tu fous dans ma douche?

Les rôles étaient semble-t-il échangés. Je m'agenouillais devant elle et saisit l'une de ses jambes. Je n'avais jamais fait cela. Mais elle m'avait comme qui dirait montrer comment faire. Tout en la passant au dessus de mon épaule, je commençais à lécher son intimité. Après quelques minutes où je sentis une pression sur ma tête, un autre mouvement me fit lâcher prise. Elle me releva et me plaqua contre le mur. Avant même que je ne puisse comprendre, elle captura mes lèvres et plaça un de ses genoux contre mon intimité. Bientôt je sentis l'une de ses mains remplacer son genou. Je gémis légèrement lorsque je la sentis me pénétrer. Bloquer entre le mur et son corps, je ne pouvais rien faire d'autre que la laisser prendre les commandes. Elle saisit mes fesses me demandant indirectement d'enrouler mes jambes autours de son bassin. Tout en faisant des vas et viens en moi de plus en plus fort, elle mordit mon épaule pour éviter de laisser un gémissement trop sonore. Je l'imitais dans son geste lorsque je me libérais. Solidement attachée à elle, elle se décala légèrement tout en me redéposant sur mes pieds. Elle m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres tout en murmurant un "ça va?" quelque peu perdu dans sa respiration saccagée. Et c'est là que je me suis rendue compte de ce que je venais de faire. Sans lui répondre, je ramassais mes affaires et me rhabillais rapidement. Elle sortit de la douche et saisit sa serviette.

\- Shizuru je ...

\- Oublies.

\- Mais ...

\- Il ne s'est rien passé tu entends? Si mes parents ... Si tu oses te vanter de ton exploit, je ferais en sorte qu'aucune académie du Japon ne veut de toi ... Quittes à engager quelqu'un pour te tuer ou te tuer moi-même c'est clair?

Je la vis se figer légèrement mais pris rapidement mon congé. Une fois dans mon dortoir, je laissais couler librement l'ensemble de mes larmes. Moi qui venait de faire honte au nom des Fujino.

* * *

Une semaine ... Une longue et interminable semaine où je remerciais Kami-sama qu'il n'y ait aucun examen de prévu. Tout simplement car cela signifiait une chose simple : Pas de Natsuki. Une semaine que j'essayais de chasser de mes pensées mais actions insensées. Mais aussi ma stupidité. Je l'avais volontairement menacé alors qu'au final j'étais la seule en cause. Je voulais me changer les idées. Penser à autre chose que ce sentiment de jouissance prenant en otage mon esprit. Mais je ne pouvais pas. La vérité est que j'en voulais plus. Mais jamais je n'oserais l'avouer à voix haute. Surtout devant Natsuki. Elle qui a déjà, selon les dires, "rendu service" à d'autres de mes camarades durant la semaine. Elle était passée à autre chose. Ce qui est logique au final. Je devais donc mettre de côté cet écart de conduite et reprendre mon attitude irréprochable. Chose impossible. Surtout aujourd'hui. Un dossier posait lourdement sur ma table me fit revenir au présent. Haruka en était évidemment l'expéditrice.

\- Le cas Kruger.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie tout en me laissant en plan avec le dossier. En l'ouvrant, je fus surprise par le nombre d'absences. Un léger coup sur la porte m'interrompit. Tout en invitant à entrer, je frissonnais légèrement. Natsuki était devant moi et me regarda avec une étrange lueur. Colère ou déception, je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter.

\- Combien?

\- Pardon?

\- D'heures de colle?

Je secouais la tête en signe d'incompréhension. Elle souffla légèrement puis posa sa main sur la poignet. Au lieu de la voir sortir, j'entendis un léger "clic". Elle s'avança vers moi et contourna mon bureau. Tout en se posant sur celui-ci, elle murmura comme pour ne pas être entendue.

\- Dans quel but m'as-tu fait venir?

J'essayais d'instaurer une distance de sécurité mais en vain. Elle réitéra sa question tout en frôlant légèrement ma main. Tout en la retirant, je lui répondis, lasse de son petit jeu.

\- Je n'y suis pour rien. Tu devras attendre le retour de Haruka pour ta punition.

Je ne sais pas ni comment ni pourquoi, je la sentis se positionner à califourchon sur moi. Tout en posant ses mains sur mes épaules, elle murmura.

\- Nous pourrions trouver une occupation en attendant son retour.

La réminiscence de notre dernière rencontre me fit légèrement frissonner. Cette pensée fut vite mise en arrière lorsque je revis dans un flash ses ébats avec Erstin. Je la repousser légèrement tout en me relevant.

\- Trouves-toi un autre jouet. Je ne suis pas intéressée. Je suis sûre qu'il te suffit de charmer une femme pour pouvoir obtenir ses faveurs.

Elle me bloqua entre mon bureau et son corps. La colère avait alors pris une part importante de ses émotions.

\- Tu me prends pour une pute c'est ça?

Je répondis tout en détournant le regard.

\- Ce ne sont pas mes affaires. Couches avec qui tu veux mais en dehors des heures de cours.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre de réaction. Elle m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres tout en susurrant.

\- Et si je souhaite faire l'amour avec toi?

\- Kruger je te prierais de ...

Un autre baiser me fit taire. Tout en la fusillant du regard, j'élevais légèrement la voix.

\- Arrêtes!

Un autre baiser me fit légèrement frisonner. Elle caressa doucement mes cuisses.

\- Cries si tu souhaites m'arrêter ou ...

\- Ou?

Pour simple réponse, elle me fit m'asseoir sur ma chaise. Elle s'agenouilla et retira doucement mon shorty. Tout en frôlant mon intimité, elle me fixa droit dans les yeux.

\- Veux-tu que j'arrête?

Je déglutis difficilement mais secouais machinalement la tête. Elle commença alors à me caresser pour ensuite immiscer sa langue en moi. J'essayais de ne pas faire de bruit face à son traitement mais cela s'avéra difficile. Je sentis une main remontant doucement sur mon cou puis ma bouche. Elle poursuivit son traitement jusqu'à ma libération. Enfin presque. Un coup fort sur la porte me fit revenir au présent.

\- Bon dieu Shizuru ouvres cette maudite porte!

Elle souffla légèrement tout en s'essuyant la bouche. J'étais paralysée. Comment faire face à Haruka? Comment pouvoir lui expliquer la présence de Natsuki? Je sentis une main remontant le long de ma cuisse. En abaissant les yeux, je vis Natsuki repositionner mon shorty.

\- Vas ouvrir et agis comme ton rôle le demande.

Je me dirigeais en pilote automatique et ouvris difficilement la porte. Haruka me passa dessus sans même s'excuser. Je ne pouvais pas me retourner. Surtout lorsqu'elle explosa de colère.

\- Peux-tu m'expliquer se que tu foutais bon sang! Nan mais je rêves! As-tu une explication au moins?

\- Haruka je ...

\- 1h que je t'ai donné ce dossier. Il te faut quoi comme preuve pour faire un rapport à la direction!

Intérieurement je remerciais Kami-sama. Tout en me retournant, je vis uniquement Haruka dans la pièce. Celle-ci saisit le dossier puis se redirigea vers la sortie.

\- Je vais m'en charger moi-même de ce délinquant! Retournes pioncer !

Je soupirais légèrement. Natsuki sortit du dessous de mon bureau et s'avança vers moi. Elle m'embrassa tout en me poussant contre la porte.

\- Reprenons là où ...

\- Non.

Tout en me décalant, je secouais la tête.

\- Vas-t-en et ...

Elle chassa l'air et grogna légèrement.

\- Il ne sait rien passer je sais. Oh Shizuru?

Je la regardais pour lui montrer mon écoute.

\- Je ne suis pas qui tu crois. Ni une traînée, ni une pute et encore moi un citoyen de second zone. Je suis juste moi. Et tu devrais un jour faire face à ce que tu es au lieu d'être une marionnette articulée.

\- Je ne suis pas ...

Elle m'embrassa furieusement tout en plaquant ses deux mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Lorsque je commençais à répondre à ses baisers, elle se retira.

\- J'oubliais ... Pas pendant les heures de cours. Tu sais où me trouver quand tu souhaiteras faire tomber ton stupide masque.

* * *

Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer. Je ne pouvais pas. Le manque de sommeil commençait à se voir sur mon visage. Je la désirais. Je voulais qu'elle me donne du plaisir. Pire encore je voulais qu'elle ne prenne du plaisir uniquement avec moi. Voilà pourquoi je suis actuellement devant elle, faisant face à son regard noir. Nous aurions pu rester de cette manière si nous étions uniquement à deux. Je cassais le contact visuel pour me concentrer sur les autres femmes présentes dans la pièce. Je prenais alors mon rôle de Kaichou.

\- Comme vous le savez toutes, ce genre de comportements est inacceptable dans l'enceinte de l'académie. Pour cette raison, je vous donne un simple avertissement mais croyez-bien que j'en informerais la directrice ainsi que vos tuteurs dans le cas où ceci se reproduirait.

\- Pourquoi attendre que ça se reproduise Shizuru!

Il semblerait que le souhait le plus cher d'Haruka est l'expulsion de Natsuki. Pour autant, je décidais de la jouer subtil.

\- Souhaites-tu mettre au courant tes parents pour l'écart de conduite de Erstin ?

\- Très bien! N'en dis pas plus.

Je ne pensais pas qu'elle capitulerait aussi vite. Devant moi, Natsuki était entourée de quatre jeunes filles.

\- Vous pouvez y aller maintenant. Kruger vous vous restez. Haruka peux-tu amener ses jeunes femmes réaliser leurs sanctions?

Haruka hocha la tête et ouvrit la marche. Une fois seule, Natsuki explosa de colère.

\- Tu es complètement folle ou quoi?

\- Je n'accepterais pas ce genre de ...

\- Tu es aussi fautive que moi en plus!

Je me relevais tout en tournant le dos à Natsuki. Du haut du premier étage, je pouvais voir Haruka surveiller les quatre filles dans leur travaux de nettoyage.

\- Je t'ai offerte un moyen de rester ici.

Je pus lire la surprise dans ses yeux lorsque je me retournais.

\- Haruka te laissera tranquille si tu ne touches plus à aucunes femmes.

\- Mais c'est pas juste! Pourquoi je suis la seule à être blâmer. Et Harada ou Luu personne ne leur dit rien!

Ahn Luu était une diablesse de la taquinerie et de l'esprit ludique. Chie, un coureur de jupons qui jusque là n'était jamais passée à l'acte. Je haussais simplement les épaules.

\- Elles n'ont jamais été prise dans une situation compromettante contrairement à toi.

\- Tu es jalouse c'est ça?

Je restais un instant choquée par ses propos. Elle poursuivit tout en se relevant.

\- Tu joues un jeu pervers avec moi. Tu me fais te désirer, patienter, espérer que tu me rejoignes dans mon dortoir. Tu m'excites jusqu'à l'embrassement et paf tu redeviens un iceberg!

\- Je ne t'ex...

\- Tu te fous de ma gueule c'est ça! Tu crois que j'ai pas vu ton petit manège!

J'avoue que je la regardais régulièrement depuis notre dernière rencontre. J'avoue même avoir essayé de la charmer à la cafétéria en passant ma langue sensuellement sur mes lèvres quand elle me regardait. Ou encore me dévêtir dans les vestiaires, lentement et sensuellement quand je sentais son regard sur moi. Mais je ne pensais pas que cela l'affecterait. Je décidais de nier.

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

\- Tu vas vraiment me soutenir que tout ceci n'est pas un moyen de me prouver que tu es jalouse parce que je prends du plaisir avec d'autres femmes que toi!

\- Pourquoi devrais-je être jalouse?

Elle grogna quelque chose tout en se dirigeant vers la sortie qui me laissa perplexe.

\- Comment peux-tu être présidente du conseil et aussi stupide!

Voilà comment le petit jeu a commencé. J'avais remporté la première manche mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réplique aussi forte de sa part.

 **Fin du chapitre 1**

 **Note de l'auteur : Verdict?**


	2. Playing with fire Burning the wings

**Game over**

 **Chapitre 2 : Playing with fire ... Burning the wings**

 **Précédemment dans game over :** " _Voilà comment le petit jeu a commencé. J'avais remporté la première manche mais je ne m'attendais pas à une réplique aussi forte de sa part._ "

* * *

Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir manqué autant de souffle. Pas dans ses conditions en tout cas. Même durant la pratique de sports, je n'arrivais jamais à perdre le fil de ma respiration. Alors pourquoi ai-je l'impression de manquer d'air? Qui plus est dans ses conditions. Assise sur une chaise, thé en mains. Rien qu'à la vue d'une personne. Et surtout face à une personne comme Natsuki. Mais que Kami-sama me pardonne pour mes futures pensées. Kami que cette femme pouvait être sexy. Sait-elle qu'elle se rend davantage désirable? Je souhaite pouvoir parcourir chaque centimètre de sa peau que ce soit par mes mains ou même par mes lèvres. Ara se pourrait-il qu'il y ait une part d'amour dans toute cette luxure? Je ne sais pas. Après tout, je ne suis pas sensée être une fille stupide pour croire en l'amour. Mais Kami que puis-je faire face à l'augmentation de mon rythme cardiaque? A mon propre sang me brûlant les veines. A cet assèchement soudain de ma bouche. De cette sensation dans mon entre-jambe. Je ne souhaiterais qu'une seule chose. Une chose sale. Mais une chose tellement bonne. Le souvenir que j'en ai ne fait qu'augmenter mon désir. Désir se résumant à une action. La sentir s'occuper de moi. De mon anatomie en feu. Je voulais qu'elle me prenne d'une manière quasiment bestiale. Que je puisse enfin arriver à cette jouissance. Jouissance interrompue lors de notre dernière rencontre. Jouissance que j'ai essayé d'atteindre en solitaire. Mais cela m'a encore plus frustrée. Non, j'ai besoin qu'elle me prenne là, maintenant. Même si cela signifie pendant les heures de cours. Même si cela signifie nous faire surprendre. Une fois satisfaite, je pourrais redevenir qui j'étais avant qu'elle ne me fasse goûter à ce péché. Et peut-être pouvoir enfin passer à autre chose. Ou peut-être que pour cela, je dois m'occuper d'elle. Lui administrer des caresses. La lécher jusqu'à sa libération. Voir plus ... La pénétrer de la même manière qu'elle m'ait volé ma première fois. Bien que je sache pertinemment que je ne serais pas la première à explorer son intimité avec mes lèvres, ma langue et mes doigts. Mais que Kami me vienne en aide. Je dois le faire avant de ne plus pouvoir dormir. La faire jouir de mon traitement. Jouir pour qu'elle comprenne à quel point mon esprit est perverti par sa présence. Pour qu'elle comprendre qu'au travers de cette luxure, l'amour peut sûrement y trouver sa place. Ce qui me permettrait de ne pas totalement avoir souillé le nom de mon père. D'avoir une raison derrière cela. Par amour. Et non par luxure. Même si la vérité est différente. Mon père pourra me pardonner si je crois en l'amour. Et que Natsuki soit ouverte à cette possibilité. Amour et Natsuki. Natsuki ... Qu'elle accepte que je ne suis pas stupide d'y croire. Simplement que je n'avais pas conscience que le désir et l'amour ne peuvent faire qu'un. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de Natsuki. Cette envie de la posséder ... Et surtout de lui retirer cette combinaison qui lui va comme un gant. Mais je ne pouvais pas émettre tout haut ce genre de propos. Et encore moins les réaliser. A cause de mon nom. A cause de sa réputation. Non aucune de ses deux raisons n'est valable en réalité. La raison est plus imposante, plus bruyante ... Mais aussi plus humaine.

\- Bon Dieu Bubuzuke !

Haruka ... Pourquoi tant de cruauté? Ne pouvais-tu pas simplement me laisser vagabonder mon regard sur cette plastique de rêve? Me laisser faire l'amour à Natsuki sur mon bureau pendant des heures et des heures? Ou même simplement calmer mon envie? Probablement pas. Je ne pense pas en demander trop pourtant mais soit ... Passons à la sanction. Bien que j'aurais une tout autre sanction en tête si cela ne tenait qu'à moi. Une sanction comprenant Natsuki accroupit entre mes jambes par exemple. Ou Natsuki me montrant son agilité manuelle. En parlant de Natsuki, celle-ci était bien silencieuse. Elle semblait prendre un malin plaisir à me torturer au vue de ce sourire narquois ornant ses lèvres. Ajouté à cela, ses mouvements sensuelles. Pourquoi devait-elle attacher ses cheveux ou même repositionner correctement sa tenue tout en prenant soin de bien se pencher en ma direction? Ara, il semblerait qu'elle soit plus téméraire que je ne le pensais. Je devais dire quelque chose.

\- Kruger savez-vous la raison de votre convocation?

Natsuki haussa les épaules alors que Haruka tentait de ne pas l'étrangler. Personnellement, cela ne m'arrangerais pas. Mais je ne pense pas que quelqu'un se soucie de ce que je pense à ce sujet. Je repris en essayant de faire abstraction d'une certaine brunette.

\- Pourquoi ne portez-vous pas la tenue réglementaire ?

Natsuki se releva avec une certaine sensualité. Kami que j'aimerais que ceci ne soit qu'un doux rêve. Que je puisse laisser parler mes envies. Elle s'avança vers moi tout en murmurant.

\- As-tu déjà essayé de monter sur une moto avec une jupe Kai-chou-sa-ma?

Kami pourquoi parle-t-elle avec une voix aussi rauque, aussi sensuelle. Pourquoi Diaburu, Haruka reste-t-elle ici? Je devais dire quelque chose faute de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Haruka me devança lorsqu'elle balança l'uniforme de Natsuki à terre.

\- KRUGER! CHANGES-TOI MAINTENANT!

Des bouchons-oreilles ... L'académie devrait m'en fournir faute de pouvoir réduire l'élocution de Haruka. Sans que je ne comprennes pourquoi, Haruka sortit de la pièce. Je fixais un instant mon homologue. Celle-ci descendit la fermeture éclaire de sa combinaison laissant apparaître ses sous-vêtements. Elle contourna le bureau.

\- Sais-tu qu'il est interdit de regarder avec tant de luxure une personne Shizuru? Surtout toi Shizuru ... Une personne de ton rang ... Que penseraient tes ..

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris mais je me suis mise à sa hauteur la faisant taire au passage. Je parcourrais doucement sa peau blanchâtre de mes mains. Elle se laissa faire sans aucune réticence. Au moment même où je voulais prendre possession de ses lèvres, elle se recula. Ma fierté ne me permit pas de faire autre chose. A part prétexter une soudaine réunion en dehors de ce bureau. Pour autant, je savais qu'elle avait fait exprès de me provoquer. Sa réplique ne fit qu'accentuer mon désir.

\- Si tu veux vraiment cela Shizuru ... Il te suffit de faire tomber le masque.

* * *

J'avais perdu cette manche mais pas la guerre. Car oui, je menais une guerre contre Natsuki. Et surtout contre les émotions que je développais pour elle. Des émotions que je ne devais en aucun cas ressentir. La provocation étant son fort, j'avais donc décidé de frapper fort. Nous venions de terminer notre cession d'éducation physique. Après un rapide coup d'oeil, j'attendis que personne ne puisse voir mes prochaines actions. Sans grande formalité, je retirais mes vêtements et pris place dans la douche qu'elle occupait. Avant même qu'elle ne puisse émettre la moindre parole, je la bloquais contre la parois.

\- Veux-tu que je m'en aille Na-tsu-ki?

Elle se contenta de secouer la tête. Elle semblait vouloir plus. Pour autant, je me contentais de prendre son gel douche et de me nettoyer tout en lui tournant le dos. Je sentis ses mains prendre de plus en plus possession de mon corps. Je devais rester indifférente. Du moins en apparence. Mon corps était en feu face à ses caresses. Caresses bientôt rejointes par de légers baisers. Elle me retourna légèrement quémandant un baiser sur les lèvres. Alors que je sentis son souffle sur mes lèvres, je me décalais et sortis de la douche. Non sans une dernière parole valant un lot d'insultes de la part de Natsuki.

\- Je ne porte pas de masque Na-tsu-ki.

* * *

Cela faisait deux mois que le petit jeu de séduction avait été mis en place. Natsuki semblait en surchauffe à chaque fois que son regard croisé le mien. Quand à moi ... J'essayais de m'occuper l'esprit pour penser à autre chose. La vérité est que j'avais déjà perdu. Non. Nous avions toutes les deux perdues. Elle me désirait autant que je la désirais. Elle était frustrée autant que je l'étais. Pour autant notre fierté nous empêchait de succomber aux charmes de l'autre. Même si le désir brûlait mes veines, je ne pouvais pas la laisser s'amuser avec moi et me laisser ensuite. Qui plus est, je ne pouvais pas faire cela. Déshonorer davantage le nom de mon père. Je pensais que mes envies ne pourraient jamais s'arrêter pour cette femme. Pour autant, elle avait fini par me faire souffrir. Encore une fois devrais-je dire. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais fini par craquer. Mais nous devions parler. Parler de ce jeu me prenant de plus en plus de mon temps. Parce que je ne cessais de penser à elle. Je savais que Mai était avec Reito. L'idée d'une visite dans son dortoir m'est alors venue. J'aurais dû le comprendre avant même que la porte ne s'ouvre. J'aurais dû le prévoir. Après tout qu'attendais-je de cette femme? Rien. La porte s'entrouvrit et je fus surprise de voir une femme blonde aux yeux verts. Celle-ci me dévisagea un instant.

\- Kaichou?

Je n'avais pas fait attention jusque-là à sa tenue ou plutôt à son absence de tenue. Mon esprit s'est alors déconnectée. Pire encore, la douleur compressant ma poitrine fut insoutenable. Natsuki apparut au côté de la jeune femme. Je ne sais pas pourquoi elle pâlit de cette manière. Personnellement cela m'était complètement égale. Je n'arrivais même pas à parler. Je décidais de reprendre mon chemin lorsqu'elle me saisit par la main.

\- Shizuru je ...

Je devais alors reprendre mon rôle. Tout en me décalant, je repris d'une voix plus sèche.

\- Ce que vous faîtes en dehors des cours ne me regarde pas Kruger. Si Haruka découvre cet écart, elle aura un dossier solide sur votre cas. Et j'épaulerais sa demande d'expulsion.

\- Shi ...

Je la coupais en murmurant les dernières paroles. A voir son visage choqué, je pense qu'elle les a entendu.

\- Tu avais raison sur une chose : L'amour est une belle connerie. Surtout si tu es la deuxième personne concernée.

* * *

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me suis effondrée de cette manière. Je n'avais plus goût à rien. Ma mère avait décelé un changement dans mon comportement et ma posture. La vérité est qu'elle m'avait pris une partie de moi. De mon intégrité mais aussi de ma fierté. Ou plutôt de mon innocence. Ma mère avait donc essayé de savoir si le problème était lié à Reito. Et indirectement, il l'était. Mais je ne devais pas vendre la mèche. J'avais donc simplement nié. Je voulais être seule. Retrouver mon dortoir de l'Académie. Mon père m'avait alors pris à part. Donation fut le seul mot que j'entendis dans tout son monologue. Tout en saisissant une enveloppe, je me dirigeais vers la cours. Inutile de savoir le lieu, mon chauffeur nous y amènerait bien assez tôt. La voiture s'arrêta devant un hôpital. Mon rôle était simple. C'était le même depuis des années. Entrer, visiter, donner le chèque et repartir. Mon père n'en avait que faire de cet hôpital, c'était juste une manière de développer son image. La charité et le partage. Deux notions obsolètes dans notre milieu. Mais mon avis n'a que peu d'importance. Tout en me dirigeant vers l'entrée, je fus surprise de voir Natsuki. Celle-ci semblait ailleurs, le pire était sa tenue. Pourquoi Kami es-tu si cruel avec moi? Le directeur me stoppa dans mon observation en me souriant de toutes ses dents. La seule chose qu'il désirait, était de voir le montant du chèque. Je vis Natsuki s'engouffrer à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment. Sans grande formalité, je déposais l'enveloppe dans les mains du directeur et m'excusais pour 'une visite des lieux'. Je remontais les différentes allées et m'arrêtais nette lorsque j'entendis la voix de Natsuki.

\- Comment va-t-elle?

\- Elle va mieux mais ...

\- Je sais. Merci Yohko. Je vais aller la voir.

Je m'avançais vers la chambre et distinguais Natsuki. Une femme plus âgée se tenait devant elle et lui caressait le visage. De la où j'étais je pouvais voir qu'elle pleurait.

\- Ne repars plus je t'en prie Itaru. La guerre finira par te tuer mon fils.

De là où j'étais, je pouvais voir la tristesse dans les yeux de Natsuki. Pour autant, elle se tint droite tout en répondant. Je comprenais alors pourquoi elle portait un uniforme de militaire.

\- Je suis là Mère.

La vieille femme se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

\- Et pour Saeko ?

Natsuki était toujours debout mais je pus voir une autre émotion dans son regard.

\- Ne te soucies pas de ça.

La vieille femme rigola légèrement.

\- Quand vas-tu décider de l'amener avec toi?

\- Saeko est ... Occupée Mère.

\- Je parlais de Natsuki. J'aimerais pouvoir voir le visage de ma petite-fille Itaru.

Natsuki serra légèrement les poings mais hocha simplement la tête. La vieille femme reprit de plus belle.

\- A cinq ans, un enfant à besoin de son père Itaru. Veille sur ta famille. La guerre peut se faire sans toi. Mais ta fille ne doit pas grandir sans son père.

La vieille femme grimaça légèrement lorsqu'elle se releva. Natsuki l'aida à se réinstaller dans son lit.

\- Je reviendrais plus tard Mère.

\- Itaru?

\- Oui?

Shizuru arrêta de respirer au moment même où elle entendit les propos de la femme.

\- Tu dois pardonner Saeko pour son écart. Ne perds jamais Foix en l'amour. Même si tu la perds, ta fille restera ton sang. N'oublie jamais cela. Natsuki a besoin de toi.

Même à cette distance, Shizuru pouvait voir les quelques larmes s'échappant des yeux de Natsuki. Elle embrassa doucement la femme tombée endormie puis murmura doucement.

\- Tu as tors Grand-Mère, ce n'est pas la guerre qui a tué Père mais bien l'amour. Jamais je ne laisserais cela m'arriver.

Ecrasée contre le mur, j'attendis de ne plus voir Natsuki pour me remettre en marche. Les quelques paroles échangées m'avaient laissé un goût amer dans la bouche. Au final, je n'étais pas celle qui avait perdu le plus. Natsuki avait perdu le jeu bien avant que je ne me décide à y participer. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais la gagnante. Bien au contraire ... Natsuki avait le droit de gagner autant que je le souhaitais. Je devais apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme et non pas la jeune femme de l'académie. Et si cela devait passer par un jeu de séduction alors j'y jouerais sans aucune retenue.


	3. Becoming aware of his actions Tears

**Note de l'auteur :** **Pour celles et ceux suivants cette fiction, voici le chapitre 3. Concernant "LYCANS", la suite ne sera pas avant demain voir lundi soir. Sur ce, j'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir dans votre lecture que nos deux protagonistes dans cette fiction ^^. Encore une fois : Classe M. Lasolitaire.**

 **Game over**

 **Chapitre 3 : Becoming aware of his actions ... Tears after lust.**

 **Précédemment dans game over :** " _Je devais apprendre à connaître cette jeune femme et non pas la jeune femme de l'académie. Et si cela devait passer par un jeu de séduction alors j'y jouerais sans aucune retenue._ "

La séduction ... est un jeu pour certains. Pour ma part, elle est plus un art. Art demandant une certaine prestance. Une certaine grandeur ... Mais aussi une certaine retenue. Retenue consistant à ne pas se balader nue devant l'école entière pour obtenir l'attention d'une certaine brunette. Voilà pourquoi je me contente de me balader en maillot de bain autour de la piscine. Kami ne pouvait pas m'aider davantage. Le soleil a fait son retour depuis quelques jours. Notre pratique sportive est alors passée de l'endurance à la natation. Il semble que même le temps soit contre moi. Contre ma retenue. Ou plutôt contre Natsuki. J'avais pourtant cherché une manière plus subtile pour l'approcher. Pour lui faire comprendre l'étendue de mon désir à son égard. Mais la subtilité ne semble pas fonctionner avec elle. Que ce soit en heures de colle ou bien en salle de classe, elle disparaissait lorsque je faisais mon entrée. C'est vrai qu'elle ne le faisait pas au départ. Mais peut-être avait-elle fini par craquer suite à mon ton sensuel lors de nos brefs échanges. La vérité est telle que je lui en voulais. J'étais en colère contre elle. Pour continuer à prendre du plaisir avec des femmes autres que moi. Je voulais lui faire payer. Durement. Quoi de mieux que de se servir de son désir pour cela. Elle aime les femmes. Ou plutôt leur corps. Alors je mettais le mien en valeur. Par le toucher, l'odeur ou même par ma voix, mon accent. Toute ma sensualité était tournée vers elle. Lorsque nous étions seules. De sorte à pouvoir pleinement profiter de son malaise. De ma douce vengeance. A tous ces sentiments négatives étaient associés des sentiments tels que la compassion ou encore la curiosité. Ma colère était atténuée par ce que je pouvais appeler l'énigme Kruger. Je ne cessais de repenser à son interaction avec sa grand-mère ou encore l'énonciation de son père. Et je m'étais convaincue qu'elle avait une raison de réagir de cette manière. De jouer avec les femmes. De ne pas croire en l'amour. Et j'avais commencé à développer une chose plus profonde pour elle. L'amour. Un tel grand mot. Ou maux devrais-je dire. Mais c'est ce que je ressentais pour elle. Un amour profond. Basé sur l'envie, le désir mais aussi la compassion et la compréhension. Car au final, nous nous ressemblons. Je n'avais pas ce mode de vie mais le même départ chaotique. J'avais essayé de paraître la fille modèle pour retrouver ou même trouver l'amour de mes parents. Depuis mes plus jeunes années, je voulais faire la fierté de mes parents pour les entendre me dire une seule fois qu'ils m'aiment ou encore qu'ils sont fiers de moi. Mais ce moment n'est jamais venu. J'aurais pu réagir comme Natsuki. Ne plus croire en l'amour ou le voir comme une chose néfaste ... Destructrice. Mais Kami, j'ai Foix de trouver une personne m'aimant pour moi. Et je crois que seule Natsuki y arrivera. Parce qu'au final, elle semble avoir perdu plus que moi. Parce que comme moi, tout ce qu'il lui faudrait est un nouveau départ. Que j'espère avec moi. Peut-être que je ne cherche qu'à me détruire davantage mais quelque soit la manière, j'arriverais à obtenir une part de Natsuki. Même s'il ne s'agit que de plaisir charnel. Même si cela me rendra davantage seule et brisée. Au final, tout ceci découle de ma volonté. De ma propre envie. Et c'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai commencé à jouer de mes charmes avec elle.

* * *

Voilà pourquoi ce jeu de séduction a commencé. Je la voyais nager à vive allure dépassant même certains jeunes hommes de notre classe. Je savais qu'elle me regardait à chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait. Et le moment même où je m'excusais auprès du professeur, pour une migraine imaginaire, je savais qu'elle me suivrait. Voilà pourquoi elle était là, lorgnant mon corps pendant que je me changeais. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais dire ou faire quelque chose. Pour autant, elle rompit le silence.

\- Pourquoi ?

Je haussais les épaules sans même la regarder. Il semblerait que la colère avait pris place sur la séduction. Je devais travailler davantage là-dessus.

\- Pourquoi suis-je venue à ton dortoir ou pourquoi ai-je été surprise de voir une femme nue à l'intérieur de celui-ci?

Je sentis une main caresser doucement mes cheveux. L'énigme Kruger est un tel maux. Maux qui m'apportera sûrement une migraine à force. Je sentis un mouvement de recul lorsqu'elle entendit des voix à l'extérieur du vestiaire. J'en profitais pour me retourner et la fixer. Elle portait toujours son maillot de bain. Kami comment une femme aussi belle peut exister sur Terre? Lorsque les sons disparurent, elle reprit doucement.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela?

\- Faire quoi Natsuki?

Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'embrassa avec envie. Même avec un léger désespoir. Kami que ses lèvres m'avaient manqué mais je ne pouvais pas en profiter. Pas ici. Pas maintenant. Tout en me décalant, elle murmura frustrée.

\- Ce masque ... Pourquoi portes-tu en permanence un masque sauf ...

\- Sauf?

Elle se décala et j'en profitais pour me rhabiller. Tout en passant devant elle, elle murmura le reste de ses paroles.

\- Sauf devant moi.

Mes lèvres quémandèrent un léger contact. Trop court à mon goût mais cela me permettrait de passer une bonne journée malgré le ton sombre de la discussion. Tout en caressant son visage, je lui répondis sincèrement. Je n'avais pas besoin de masque. Pas avec elle.

\- L'amour est là que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle m'attrapa doucement le poignet et murmura à mon oreille.

\- Le sexe est la seule chose qui m'intéresse avec toi.

Je lui répondis également dans un léger murmure. Ma déchéance avait alors commencé.

\- Je sais ... Rejoins-moi dans mon dortoir ce soir après le couvre-feu.

* * *

21h02 ... La première frappe me signalant l'arrivée de Natsuki. Il semblerait qu'elle ne voulait que du sexe. Voilà pourquoi elle ne parla pas. Voilà pourquoi elle m'avait plaqué contre ma porte en prenant soin de la verrouiller. Voilà pourquoi je la sentis petit à petit me retirer mes vêtements. Dans une certaine urgence. Inutile que j'essaie de retirer les siens, elle m'avait déjà précédé dans mon geste. J'étais réduite à l'état d'un corps. D'une chose. Et le pire c'est que j'aimais la façon dont elle s'occupait de moi. La robustesse du départ avait laissé place à de la douceur. Des caresses. Elle me fit m'asseoir sur mon lit et écarter mes jambes. Avant même que je ne puisse émettre une demande, je la sentis jouer avec mon anatomie. Kami, je ne pourrais jamais dormir si elle ne finit pas ce qu'elle a commencé. Après plusieurs minutes à me lécher et à titiller mon clitoris, elle m'allongea sur mon lit et m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres. Malgré l'urgence du départ, elle semblait reprendre un peu le contrôle. Elle était douce et attentionnée. Elle me caressa tout en embrassant toutes les parcelles de mon corps. Que ce soit mes lèvres, mon cou, mes seins, mon ventre ou même mes cuisses. Elle me demanda indirectement d'enrouler mes jambes autour de son bassin. Bassin qui exerça une pression sur mon intimité. Kami que je me sentais bien. Natsuki est vraiment bonne dans tous les domaines. Après plusieurs vas et viens de plus en plus exigeants et même brutaux, elle descendit sa main et s'immisça en moi. Je voulais faire de même mais elle m'arrêta lorsque ma main entra en contact avec son bas-ventre. Tout en reprenant ses coups de reins, elle murmura un non. Je ne savais pas pourquoi mais l'envie reprit le dessus sur mon esprit rationnel. Après plusieurs minutes et une douleur de plus en plus présence dans mon intimité, je me libérais. Elle resta un instant son tête dans le creux de mon cou. Pensant qu'elle dormait, je caressais doucement ses cheveux et essayais de lui transmettre ma reconnaissance. Ou plutôt mon amour.

\- Aishi...

\- Ne dis pas ça.

Sa soudaine prise de parole m'arrêta dans ma déclaration. Elle se retira et se mit sur le dos à mes côtés. Je voulais un léger contact. Elle était la première pénétrant mon dortoir. A me pénétrer. La première dans mon lit et surtout la première à me voir sans mon masque. Nue. Elle se releva et enfila rapidement ses vêtements. Avant même que je ne puisse me relever, j'entendis la porte de mon dortoir. J'essayais en vain de ne pas pleurer mais les émotions étaient trop dures. Trop crus. Malgré que je me détruise, je savais qu'elle avait capturé mon coeur. A savoir si un jour elle l'accepterait.

* * *

J'avais mal. Que ce soit émotionnellement mais aussi physiquement. Natsuki m'avait prise ma virginité et mes muscles vaginaux me faisaient mal. Mais je ne pouvais pas en parler à personne. Que ce soit à mes parents ou à mes amis. Amis ... Le mot est bien faible quand celui-ci ne prend en compte que des amitiés par intérêt. J'essayais donc de paraître stoïque mais en vain. J'avais mal et cela devait se lire sur mon visage.

\- Mademoiselle Fujino?

\- Oui Professseur Ishigami?

Celui-ci abaissa ses lunettes tout en portant un regard inquiet.

\- Vous devriez aller à l'infirmerie mademoiselle. Un volontaire pour ...

Monsieur Ishigami souffla à la vue des mains se levant. Ce n'était pas que pour moi mais suite au côté rébarbatif de sa leçon. Je me relevais difficilement et sourit légèrement à celui-ci.

\- Merci mais je peux y aller par moi-même. Je vous remercie pour votre inquiétude.

Je devais rester sur de moi jusqu'à l'ouverture de la porte. Une fois passée, je marchais quelques minutes et me faufilais dans les toilettes. Personne n'était en vue. Je pouvais enfin laissait parler mes émotions. Douleurs.

\- Tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie.

Je sursautais légèrement lorsque j'entendis une voix derrière moi. Beaucoup moins lorsque je vis qu'il s'agissait de Natsuki. En repensant à la veille, je ne voulais pas d'elle. Pas après sa fuite soudaine de mon dortoir une fois son affaire faite.

\- Retournes en cours.

\- Tu as mal.

\- Cela ne te regardes pas.

J'essayais de passer mais elle m'arrêta dans mon élan. Elle me saisit le poignet et me traîna de force. Au vue de notre marche, je restais sceptique.

\- L'infirmerie est de l'autre côté.

Elle ne prêta pas attention à mes dire et s'arrêta devant mon dortoir.

\- Ouvres.

A quoi je m'attendais de sa part. Ma douleur lui était étrangère. Elle souhaitait juste recommencer.

\- Ecoutes je ne suis vraiment pas en état de ...

Elle saisit de force mon sac et chercha mes clés. Je n'eus pas le temps de protester que je me retrouver dans mon dortoir. Elle me traîna jusque la salle de bain et s'accroupit à hauteur de la baignoire. Tout en faisant couler l'eau, elle murmura.

\- Déshabilles-toi et relaxes-toi. ça atténuera la douleur. D'ici quelques jours, tu ne sentiras plus rien.

Elle se releva et poursuivit tout en se dirigeant vers l'extérieur.

\- Rassures-toi, je garderais cela pour moi.

Tout en prenant place dans ma baignoire, je ne pouvais qu'arborer un léger sourire malgré la douleur. L'énigme Kruger est encore plus difficile que je ne pensais.

 **Fin du chapitre 3**


	4. Dig his own grave

**Game over**

 **Chapitre 4 :** **Dig his own grave** **.**

 **Précédemment dans game over :** " _Tout en prenant place dans ma baignoire, je ne pouvais qu'arborer un léger sourire malgré la douleur. L'énigme Kruger est encore plus difficile que je ne pensais._ "

* * *

Natsuki avait raison. Une petite semaine après notre session d'amour ... ou devrais-je dire de sexe, la douleur avait disparu. Je m'attendais à des murmures sur ma personne mais Natsuki avait tenu parole. Elle n'avait rien dit. De retour de sport, je fus surprise de ne pas voir Natsuki. A vrai dire, elle avait été absente durant toute la semaine. N'étant pas au summum de ma forme, je m'étais limitée à ma présence en cours. Je ne pouvais pas faire plus sans que le masque ne se brise. Je me demandais alors si Haruka n'avait pas réussi à l'expulser suite à ma désertion temporaire au siège du conseil. Au fond, cela me faisait mal rien que d'y penser. Mais peut-être était-ce mieux si tel était le cas. Une rupture nette entre Natsuki et moi. Avant que je ne tombe encore plus dans l'amour pour elle. Avant qu'elle ne se décide à ne plus vouloir aucune partie de moi. Mais je ne devais pas penser à cela. Sinon, il est clair que je retournerais directement dans mon dortoir. Non pas suite à la douleur mais suite à une dépression à venir. Je devais savoir où était Natsuki. Et surtout si elle avait été renvoyée. Je devais quitter rapidement la douche et le vestiaire pour pouvoir m'en assurer moi-même. Pour pouvoir alléger mon esprit. Ou au contraire pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps. Mais une chose m'arrêta dans mon élan.

\- Allez arrêtes de bouder sérieux! T'es lourde Miharu!

\- Je ne boudes pas. Et puis d'abord de quoi tu te mêles! Fous-moi la paix sérieux.

Je ne reconnus pas les voix ni le prénom de la jeune fille. Sans doute une autre classe.

\- Tout ça parce que ta Kruger t'a envoyé sur les roses.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais à chaque fois qu'une jeune femme est triste, il y a une forte probabilité pour que Natsuki en soit la cause. Encore une jeune femme ayant été abandonnée après avoir satisfait Natsuki. Cette pensée renforça d'autant plus mon malaise actuel.

\- Elle ne sera jamais à moi ... Tu le sais très bien Anna ...

\- Miharu ...

\- Je pense que c'est à cause du fait que j'ai grossi ...

Je pensais être celle la plus atteinte sur le cas Kruger mais il semblerait qu'il y ait pire.

\- Mais arrêtes avec ça! Si tu veux savoir, Ui a eu la même réaction avec Kruger alors laisses tomber. C'est elle le problème!

J'allais sortir de ma douche lorsqu'une parole m'acheva.

\- Ui ... Attends tu te fous de moi? Kruger n'a même pas voulu l'embrasser alors que moi ...

\- Oui d'ailleurs il s'est passé quoi pour que tu sois autant vexée?

\- Bah rien justement! Au moment de ... Bah tu vois quoi ... Elle s'est arrêtée en murmurant un truc totalement incongru.

\- Incongru?

\- Ouai "cette femme et son fichu masque". J'ai pas compris vu à la vitesse qu'elle est partie.

\- Tu sais y'a un truc pas net chez cette fille. Un jour elle couche avec une trentaine de nana et un jour plus rien. Laisses tomber Miharu. Allez viens, ça nous fera du bien de nager.

Seule, je sortis de ma douche. Tout en m'habillant, j'entendis la porte du vestiaire se rouvrir. Une jeune femme passa devant moi et me salua rapidement. Je la reconnus directement. C'était la jeune femme que j'avais vu quasiment nue dans le dortoir de Natsuki. La discussion m'avait laissé un peu perplexe. Natsuki était perturbée par ma personne. Mais la question était pourquoi ? Au final, la réponse n'était pas celle que je souhaiterais alors cela n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

J'avais tors ... Cela avait de l'importance. Natsuki avait de l'importance pour moi. J'avais besoin de réponse. Voilà pourquoi je lui avais demandé de venir. Voilà pourquoi je faisais face à la seule personne que je souhaitais ignorer dans cette académie. Mai Tokiha. Elle semblait mal à l'aise à voir la manière dont elle jouait avec sa jupe. Je ne voyais vraiment pas ce que Reito lui trouvait. Peut-être était-ce pour ses formes généreuse ... Reito qui ne souhaitait guère quitter la pièce. Se qui n'arrangea pas mes affaires. Avait-il peur que je ne fasse du mal à sa bien-aimée? Je n'en avais que faire de cette femme. La seule raison de sa présence était Natsuki. Étant sa colocataire, elle devrait pouvoir m'apporter quelques réponses. Mais pour cela, il faudrait que Reito sorte de la pièce.

\- Pourrais-tu sortir? J'ai besoin de m'entretenir personnellement avec Tokiha.

Je ne pensais pas que mon ton pouvait être aussi glacial. Depuis que Reito m'a avoué son amour pour cette femme, nous ne parlions que très peu. Nous faisons simplement bonne figure aux yeux du reste de l'Académie mais ça s'arrêtait là.

\- Shizuru tu ...

\- Je te le demande en tant que présidente du conseil. Alors dehors avant que je n'appelle Haruka pour te mettre à la porte.

Il allait répliquer mais je le devançais encore une fois.

\- Je ne vais rien lui faire Reito. Votre relation m'est totalement égale. Et de toute manière je suis ...

\- Tu es ?

Pouvais-je réellement lui dire que mon coeur bat pour une autre personne. Que je me suis donnée à une autre personne. Non le risque était trop grand. Je me contenterais de lui affirmer tout haut ce que je sais depuis plusieurs années.

\- Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Reito.

Il s'avoua vaincu et quitta la pièce. Je pouvais enfin parler de la personne prenant en otage mon esprit. Je me relevais et m'empressais de refermer la porte. Tout en retournant à mon siège, je fixais cette Tokiha. Je ne pouvais plus attendre.

\- Où est Natsuki?

Elle resta un instant sceptique par ma question puis haussa simplement les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Elle n'est pas rentrée depuis plus d'une semaine.

Et personne ne s'inquiète! J'avais envie de lui mettre une gifle. Qui sait ce qui peut arriver à une femme ayant ... Son mode de vie.

\- Ce n'est pas inhabituel vous savez.

Lisait-elle dans mes pensées? Je me contentais de hocher la tête. Que pouvais-je faire d'autre après tout?

\- Vous pouvez y aller Tokiha.

Elle se releva puis s'arrêta au milieu de la pièce. Elle se retourna et porta un léger sourire.

\- Natsuki n'est pas une mauvaise personne. Peut-être que si vous arrivez à être assez proche d'elle, elle vous fera assez confiance pour vous parler d'elle. Et peut-être même ...

\- Oui?

\- Elle acceptera vos sentiments à son égard.

Je me relevais d'un coup suite à la révélation.

\- De quel droit osez-vous ...

Elle se rapprocha de moi et secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Natsuki a changé depuis plusieurs mois. Je ne savais pas pourquoi. Jusqu'au jour où vous avez fait irruption dans notre dortoir. Je n'ai fait que poser les bonnes questions suite à des bonnes observations.

\- Qui d'autre est au courant?

Elle semblait surprise par ma question. A quoi bon nier.

\- Je n'ai rien dit à Reito si c'est votre question. Et je ne compte pas en parler. Juste ...

\- Juste?

Elle s'avança vers la porte et murmura avant de partir.

\- Prenez soin d'elle si elle vous ouvre son coeur.

Seule, je laissais parlé une part de ma tristesse.

\- Jamais elle ne m'ouvrira son coeur alors à quoi bon me faire espérer Tokiha ...

* * *

Je ne savais pas comment réagir. Etre réveillée à 2h du matin ne me permettait pas d'avoir les idées claires. Voir Natsuki en face de moi non plus d'ailleurs. Elle referma la porte et retira son blouson. Avant même que je ne puisse comprendre, elle me ramena dans mon lit. Elle passa ses main en dessous de ma nuisette et ronronna dans mon oreille.

\- Attendais-tu ma venue pour dormir sans sous-vêtement?

Je rougis légèrement face à son ton rauque. Elle se plaça au dessus de moi et retira son t-shirt. De là où j'étais, j'avais une vue parfaite sur son ventre plat, sur la ligne centrale mettant en valeur l'apparition de ses abdos. Elle m'embrassa doucement avant même que je ne puisse sortir de ma contemplation. J'avoue que je me suis maudite par la suite face à ma curiosité. Pour autant, j'arrivais à prononcer entre deux gémissements mes craintes de la précédente semaine.

\- Où étais-tu?

Elle ne semblait pas vouloir répondre. Elle continua à m'administrer des caresses puis se décala. Pendant qu'elle retirait son jean, je réitérais ma question. Elle secoua la tête et rampa au dessus de moi telle une tigresse s'abattant sur sa proie. Tout en mordillant le lobe de mon oreille, elle murmura.

\- Je ne suis pas ici pour parler. Tout ce que je souhaites c'est me détendre.

Je devrais être vexée par ce genre de propos. Mais personnellement, je souhaitais également me détendre. Pour autant, sa phrase avait laissé un désir dans mon coeur. Un désir de lui faire l'amour comme elle m'avait fait l'amour. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de force mais je parvins à retourner la situation. Pourquoi ne pas profiter un peu de son jeu. Je cherchais à tâton mon ruban et sourit légèrement quand je parvins à mettre la main dessus. Tout en maintenant ses poignets au dessus de sa tête avec l'une de mes mains, je parvins à la ligoter à mes barreaux de mon lit. Comprenant sa posture, son sourire se fana légèrement.

\- Shizuru ... Qu'est-ce ...

Je la désirais. D'une façon crue. Tellement bestiale. Je posais doucement un doigt sur ses lèvres et murmura sensuellement.

\- Je vais faire ce pour quoi tu es venue.

Je capturais ses lèvres avant même qu'elle ne puisse me répondre. Le baiser était chaud et de plus en plus vigoureux. Je commençais d'ailleurs à manquer d'air. Je m'arrêtais à contre coeur et descendis mes mains le long de son cou. Je malaxais doucement sa poitrine tout en léchant son cou. J'essayais de trouver des choses qui pourraient la satisfaire. Au vue de la façon dont elle arqua son dos, cela devait lui plaire. Je poursuivis mon oeuvre jusqu'à son intimité. Je commençais à la lécher comme elle l'avait fait pour moi. M'appliquant sur certaines zones semblant plus sensibles.

\- Shizuru ... Ne ...

Je remontais mon visage et fixa la forme en feu en dessous de moi.

\- Natsuki n'aime pas mon traitement de faveur?

Elle déglutit difficilement face à ma voix rauque. Elle articula cependant une phrase me laissant perplexe.

\- Détaches-moi.

\- Pas avant que je n'en finisses avec toi.

Elle pâlit légèrement lorsqu'elle sentit ma main caresser son intimité. J'avoue que je n'avais pas en tête de m'arrêter. Je voulais la faire jouir. Je voulais goûter sa jouissance. Je voulais au final lui faire mal comme elle m'avait fait mal. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que je me suis immiscée en elle aussi rapidement. Elle émit un léger sifflement. Mais je ne voulais pas m'arrêter. Une fois bien installée au dessus d'elle, je commençais des vas-et-viens de plus en en plus exigeants, brutaux. Je l'entendis haleter légèrement et gémir de temps en temps. Ce qui me fit qu'accentuer mon désir. Je comprenais alors pourquoi elle souhaitait donner autant de plaisir à une femme. Sentir ses parois internes se contracter à chacune de mes intrusions me mettait dans un état de trans. J'avais envie qu'elle me pénètre aussi. De ressentir. J'ai donc commencé à coller mon intimité contre son bassin. Tout en faisant des vas-et-viens en elle, j'essayais de les calquer à mes propres mouvements de bassin. Je crois que je n'avais jamais ressenti quelque chose d'aussi fort. J'avais réglé mon rythme pour que nous soyons synchronisées dans nos gémissements et respirations saccagées. Je sentais le désir s'intensifier dans mes veines. Je savais que j'étais proche de mon point de rupture et elle aussi semble-t-il. Je voulais jouir en même temps qu'elle. Voilà pourquoi j'ai accentué mes coups de reins et mes vas-et-viens. Vidée, je me suis écrasée sur elle. Tout en retirant mon ruban, je logeais ma tête dans son cou. Après plusieurs minutes de silence, la réalité reprit le dessus. Je me décalais légèrement et lui tourna le dos. J'avais espéré qu'elle ne se lève pas. Qu'elle ne se rhabille pas. Qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras ou me caresse l'arrière de mon dos. Qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime. Et au final qu'elle ne me quittes pas. Mais lorsque les premières larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, je savais que la place derrière moi était vide. La fermeture de la porte de mon dortoir ne vint que confirmer ma solitude.

 **Fin du chapitre 4**


	5. Wanting to finish the game

**Game over**

 **Chapitre 5 :** **Wanting to finish the game ... The only mistake ?**

 **Précédemment dans game over :** " _J'avais espéré qu'elle ne se lève pas. Qu'elle ne se rhabille pas. Qu'elle me prenne dans ses bras ou me caresse l'arrière de mon dos. Qu'elle me dise qu'elle m'aime. Et au final qu'elle ne me quittes pas. Mais lorsque les premières larmes coulèrent sur mon visage, je savais que la place derrière moi était vide. La fermeture de la porte de mon dortoir ne vint que confirmer ma solitude._ "

* * *

Depuis maintenant une semaine, je n'avais pas eu la possibilité de voir Natsuki. Honnêtement cela était un mal pour un bien. J'avais honte de mon comportement. J'avais quasiment violé une femme dans mon dortoir alors qu'il était clair qu'elle ne le souhaitait pas. Bien que ma logique était mise à rude épreuve. Après tout, elle avait consciemment frappé à ma porte puis retiré ses vêtements. Le problème était qu'elle souhaitait me baiser sauvagement et non l'inverse. Voilà pourquoi je m'en voulais. Qui plus est, si cela venait à se savoir, je pourrais être renvoyée. Ne parlons même pas des conséquences que cela pourraient avoir si mes parents en avaient notion. Je pense que la peine de mort me serait appliquée. Non pas devant un tribunal mais dans la demeure Fujino. Mon père n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde entre son nom et sa fille. Il me tuerait pour obtenir réparation. La question qui triturait mon esprit était simple. Devais-je m'excuser? Je ne pouvais pas le faire. Parce qu'elle était responsable de mon comportement. Elle en était l'initiatrice. J'avais donc en tête une autre chose. Arrêter ce petit jeu entre nous deux. Je devais lui avouer mon amour. Et elle se détournerait de ma personne. Je le savais pertinemment. Peut-être était-ce cela que l'on nommait "un écart de jeunesse". Peut-être qu'après cela, je trouverais une autre personne. Une personne qui, comme Natsuki, me ferait me sentir vivante. Mais en plus de celle-ci, elle m'aimerait. Voilà pourquoi je devais de nouveau être face à face avec elle. Pour lui dire que c'est fini. Bien qu'il n'y ait jamais rien eu. Ma santé mentale ne pouvait pas en prendre davantage. Qui sait ce qui se passerait si elle franchirait de nouveau la porte de mon dortoir ... Je sais que je n'arriverais pas à me contrôler. Et cela pourrait réellement mal se terminer. Un autre argument pour que cela cesse. Mais là encore, ne s'en servirait-elle pas pour me faire du mal? Je ne pouvais pas rester sans réponses. Quittes à payer son silence, je devais mettre un terme à toute cette luxure. Malgré que mon corps ne soit pas d'accord avec ma raison , c'est elle que je suivrais.

* * *

\- Shizuru puis-je te parler un instant?

Je n'avais pas écouté la moitié de mon cours d'anglais mais espérais que cela ne s'était pas vu. Mon enseignante me fixa un instant.

\- Une de mes élèves possède d'énormes lacunes en anglais mais aussi en littérature française. Je n'ai jamais rien eu à t'apprendre étant donnée tes excellentes connaissances. Je me demandais donc si tu pouvais consacrer un peu de ton temps pour aider cette élève?

Je vais finir par croire que je ne suis destinée qu'à être au service d'autrui. Mes envies ou désirs sont étrangers à bien de monde. A l'exception d'une personne. Mais là encore, je ne devais pas pensé à elle.

\- Bien sûr.

Je ne pouvais pas refuser. Elle connaissait d'ailleurs la réponse bien avant qu'elle ne me pose sa question.

\- Très bien. Je lui dirais de se présenter au conseil en fin de journée.

* * *

La fin de journée arriva bien vite. J'avais passé tout mon temps libre a essayé de mettre la main sur Natsuki. Ou plutôt à trouver Natsuki. Mais en vain. J'avais donc capitulé en signalant à Tokiha mon souhait de lui parler. Je ne m'attendais pas à faire face à Ahn Luu pour les cours de soutien. Elle me sourit légèrement et s'installa à côté de moi sans même que je ne lui invites. Le cours avait été difficile pour moi. Beaucoup plus pour elle. Malgré son souhait de me taquiner à longueur de temps sur chaque temps mort, elle avait fini par écouter attentivement mes conseils. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que la conversation prenne une place plus personnelle. Elle m'arrêta tout en posant sa main sur la mienne.

\- Je pense que c'est assez pour aujourd'hui. Merci Shizuru.

Malgré la proximité, j'essayais de masquer mon malaise. Elle se releva et je l'imitais dans son geste.

\- Nous nous verrons sûrement pour les négociations.

J'étais surprise par sa réplique. Elle le remarqua et secoua la tête.

\- Je vois ... Ton père ne t'a pas proposé de venir ? Je suis désolée, j'avais oublié le comportement si traditionnel de ton père.

Je ne savais pas si je devais la remercier ou protéger la réputation de mon père.

\- Les Luu et les Fujino n'ont jamais vraiment eu d'affaires ensemble alors je comprends la décision de mon père.

Elle rigola légèrement et se rapprocha de moi. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à sa réponse.

\- Vraiment? Un engagement n'est rien à tes yeux ?

\- Un quoi?

Elle secoua la tête et fixa l'extérieur.

\- Alors même cela tu n'es pas au courant.

Je voulais en demander davantage mais elle me précéda.

\- Mon père m'a dit que nos deux familles auraient dû être unies. Les prédictions de ton médecin était que tu sois un homme. Alors ton père s'est dépêché de proposer un mariage arrangé entre nos deux familles. Bien évidemment à ta naissance, il s'est dépêché de te donner au Kanzaki. Pour autant ...

Elle s'avança vers moi et laissa quelques centimètres entre nous deux.

\- Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a cinq ans. Lorsque j'ai su que tu étais la fille de Fujino, j'ai maudit la décision de ton père.

\- Et pourquoi cela?

Elle m'embrassa doucement sur les lèvres me prenant de court. Elle caressa doucement mon visage et se retira. Pour autant sa voix basse me donna une réponse sans équivoque.

\- Parce que depuis la première fois que je t'ai vu, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi.

\- Je ...

\- Tu n'as rien à dire. Je sais que tu es destinée à ce Kanzaki. Pour autant, si tu souhaites un jour être avec une personne qui t'aime et te respecte comme une femme, comme tu devrais être respectée d'ailleurs, je serais là.

Elle quitta la pièce avant même que je ne puisses émettre une réponse. Son baiser était différent de ceux de Natsuki. Plus doux, plus profond. Et surtout moins luxurieux. Elle m'aimait d'un amour sincère et profond, je pouvais le voir dans ses yeux. Malgré cela, mes pensées revenaient sans cesse vers Natsuki. Je sursautais lorsque la personne de mes pensées se trouva à quelques mètres de moi.

\- Alors c'est pour ça que tu voulais me voir? Pour me dire que tu baises avec Luu maintenant?

A quoi pouvais-je m'attendre d'autre de la part de Natsuki? Evidemment que le mot "amour" ne faisait pas parti de sa question. J'étais fatiguée.

\- Non. Je voulais te voir pour te dire que je voulais mettre un terme à ... Ce que nous faisons.

\- Parce que tu couches avec elle?

Je préférais ne pas répondre. Je tirais les rideaux et m'apprêtais à m'en aller lorsqu'elle me saisit par le bras.

\- Réponds-moi!

La colère finit par me faire craquer.

\- Pourquoi devrais-je répondre à tes questions alors que tu éludes les miennes? Alors que tu ne souhaites que du sexe? Rassures-toi une autre femme te donnera satisfaction!

\- C'est ...

\- Ahn n'a rien à voir dans mes décisions!

Je me décalais mais elle renforça sa prise.

\- Alors pourquoi souhaites-tu arrêter?

J'avais alors répondu sans douter une seule seconde.

\- Parce que je me détruis lorsque je suis avec toi. Parce que je t'aime tellement que je pourrais perdre tout ce que j'ai si cela signifie être avec toi.

Elle fut surprise par ma réponse à voir la façon dont elle me regardait.

\- J'étais au mariage de ma mère.

J'avoue que je n'avais pas compris. Elle reprit tout en soufflant légèrement.

\- Ma mère s'est remariée avec ... Bref voilà où j'étais il y a plus d'une semaine.

Je hochais simplement la tête mais elle posa une main sur mon bassin.

\- Maintenant que tu as ta réponse ... Nous pourrions continuer non? On s'amuse bien à deux.

Avait-elle enregistré ma déclaration datant de quelques minutes? Probablement pas. Cela me faisait mal. Trop mal. Voilà pourquoi je l'ai brisé avant de quitter la pièce.

\- Au final tu es comme ta mère Natsuki.

\- Je te demande pardon?

\- Ton père est mort par amour pour ta mère pendant qu'elle s'envoyait en l'air avec un autre. Tu fais exactement la même chose.

La manière dont elle serra les poings me signalèrent que j'avais touché un point sensible. Mais pourquoi devrais-je être la seule à souffrir? Tout en me retirant, je murmurais doucement.

\- Nous en avons fini Natsuki.

Sa réponse me glaça le sang.

\- Bien au contraire, nous venons à peine de commencer Shizuru. Surtout si nous mettons le personnel en premier plan.

* * *

Je m'étais attendue à une contre-attaque. Un coup de téléphone de mes parents pour me rapatrier de force jusqu'à notre demeure pour l'exemple le plus extrême. Mais rien. Même au sein de l'académie, je ne faisais pas l'objet d'aucune rumeur. Cela me torturait l'esprit. Qu'avait bien en tête Natsuki? Natsuki qui avait une fréquentation exemplaire depuis ce jour. Ce qui me mettait davantage mal à l'aise. Elle s'était mise à étudier correctement et me surpassait même dans certaines matières. Était-ce sa façon de se venger? Si tel était le cas, c'était gérable. Le plus troublant était qu'elle ne couchait plus avec personne. Au grand damne de Haruka qui avait perdu tout espoir de l'exclure. C'est peut-être pour cette raison que j'ai baissé ma garde. Peut-être aurais-je dû rester fidèle à moi-même. Méfiante. Mais qui aurais pû imaginer un seul instant la suite des événements? A voir le visage choqué de Reito ou encore la bouche grande ouverte de Haruka, je n'étais pas la seule surprise face à cela. En l'espace de cinq minutes, elle avait réussi à faire éclater la vérité aux yeux de plusieurs personnes mais surtout aux yeux des seules personnes qui devaient être étrangers à tout cela ... Mes parents. De quelle manière ? Je ne suis plus sûre de grand chose mais en revanche je sais que vous n'arriverez jamais à le deviner. Car c'est une chose dépassant tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Une chose ne signifiant qu'une seule chose. Elle avait gagné. Me laissant là, seule au regard de tous, humiliée et sûrement reniée.

 **Fin du chapitre 5**


	6. A new game

**Game over**

 **Chapitre 6 :** **A new game**

 **Précédemment dans game over :** " _En l'espace de cinq minutes, elle avait réussi à faire éclater la vérité aux yeux de plusieurs personnes mais surtout aux yeux des seules personnes qui devaient être étrangers à tout cela ... Mes parents. De quelle manière ? Je ne suis plus sûre de grand chose mais en revanche je sais que vous n'arriverez jamais à le deviner. Car c'est une chose dépassant tout ce que je pouvais imaginer. Une chose ne signifiant qu'une seule chose. Elle avait gagné. Me laissant là, seule au regard de tous, humiliée et sûrement reniée._ "

* * *

Je ne voulais pas être ici. Les seules fois où mes parents me demandaient ma présence se résument à ce genre d'événements. Je ne voulais pas non plus être au bras de cet homme. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Il avait bien du mal à sourire et à garder sa main sur la mienne. Reito et moi jouions simplement un jeu. Un rôle. Un rôle devant la plupart des partenaires d'affaires de nos parents et donc nos futures partenaires d'affaires. Ma mère semblait ravie de pouvoir parler avec la mère de Reito de nos futures enfants. Un beau mensonge. Quand à mon père ... Le terme "expansion", "fonds" et "bénéfices" sont ceux englobant la quasi-totalité de ses discours. Les galas de ce genre me donnent envie de fuir. Pire de vomir. Mais je n'ai pas à donner mon avis. Je dois juste sourire et remercier les hommes lorsqu'ils me font un commentaires sur mon physique. Mon intelligence n'a pas sa place ici. Tout allait parfaitement bien. Enfin quand je dis bien, je voulais dire habituel. C'est à dire gérable. Jusqu'à l'arrivée de ce couple. Mon père m'annonça fièrement que je devais "faire bonne image" devant de nouveaux partenaires potentiels. Quelle fut ma surprise lorsque je fis face à une femme ressemblant trait pour trait à Natsuki. Mon père me laissa en compagnie de celle-ci et prit son futur partenaire potentiel et Reito avec lui pour des discussions d'hommes. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et me contentais de sourire. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle sourit légèrement et parla avec une voix claire. Me sortant au passage de mes questionnements intérieurs.

\- Je n'ai jamais aimé nos coutumes.

\- Je vous demande pardon Kruger-han?

Elle s'arrêta un instant sur la dénomination et je me maudis mentalement.

\- Je suis désolée ... Pour cette appellation Sears-han.

\- Vous connaissez Natsuki n'est-ce-pas?

\- Je ...

\- Ce qui explique votre malaise à mon égard.

Je n'aimais pas le ton de la discussion. Je devais faire bonne image, pas mettre en péril les potentiels accords. Je préférais cependant éluder la question.

\- Que n'aimez-vous pas dans nos coutumes Madame?

Elle pointa du doigt le centre de la pièce.

\- Mon mari est différent de votre père. Ou de la plupart des hommes d'ici. Ou plutôt du Japon si j'osais pousser les barrières.

\- Les barrières?

\- Mon mari pense, contrairement à plus 95% des hommes ici présents, qu'une femme peut réfléchir et faire des affaires. Une femme n'est pas simplement une épouse bonne à pouponner. Voilà ce que je n'aime pas dans nos coutumes. Notre place. Notre rang inférieur.

Je ne pouvais pas lui donner tort. J'allais répliquer lorsqu'une jeune fille s'avança vers la mère de Natsuki.

\- Mère?

\- Oui Alyssa?

La jeune fille fit une légère moue puis croisa les bras devant elle. Je ne pouvais pas laisser un léger sourire glisser sur mon visage au vue de cette posture mignonne.

\- Je veux rentrer à la maison.

Madame Sears rigola légèrement et secoua la tête. Pour ma part, je restais concentrée sur ses yeux verts. Me rappelant trop douloureusement les yeux de sa fille. Peut-être que je pouvais au moins assumer qu'elle me manquait. Pire encore, que j'avais fais une terrible erreur de vouloir l'éloigner de ma vie. Mais les remords ne sont pas une bonne chose. Ils n'ont pas de place actuellement.

\- Tu devrais tout d'abord dire bonjour à cette jeune femme Alyssa. Ne sois pas impolie.

La jeune fille s'exécuta et disparut direction le buffet, avec une légère rougeur sur le visage. Bien qu'elle m'avait complimentée sur ma beauté, je la remerciais sincèrement. Car il ne s'agissait que d'un compliment d'une adolescente. D'une jeune femme innocente. Comme j'avais pu l'être à son âge. A voir ses traits se détendre à chaque ingestion de petits-fours, il semblerait que la faim soit une bonne manière de combler son ennui. Je devrais peut-être suivre son exemple. Bien que Sears-han ne semble pas être de cet avis. Pas au vue de sa main posée sur mon épaule.

\- Maintenant que j'ai répondu à votre question, pouvez-vous répondre à la mienne Miss Fujino?

Je ne pouvais pas me dépêtrer de cela. Même quand Natsuki n'est pas là, la discussion tourne autour elle. Pour autant, je n'aurais pas dû émettre tout haut mes prochains propos.

\- Oui je connais votre fille.

\- Êtes-vous proche?

\- Natsuki ne désire pas être mon amie.

\- Qu'en est-il de votre actuel ami?

\- Pardon?

\- Reito Kanzaki si ma mémoire est bonne. Il est votre ami n'est-il pas.

\- Il n'est plus réellement un ami.

\- Y'a t-il une raison à ce malaise chère enfant?

Je savais ce qu'elle voulait savoir. Du moins ce que je pensais qu'elle voulait savoir. Je mordis légèrement mes lèvres, seule marque de mon malaise, de ma douleur émotionnelle, et répondis dans un murmure quasiment inaudible. C'était la première fois que j'avouerais une chose aussi dure. Aussi douloureuse. L'unique fois même.

\- Votre fille est l'une de ses raisons. Mais il n'est guère important d'en parler. Cela n'a plus aucune importance.

Je pense qu'elle a compris ce que je voulais lui faire passer car elle se contenta de hocher la tête. Pour autant, je me demandais si elle avait compris mes propos à l'égard de sa fille. Probablement pas. Elle allait poser une autre question mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle distingua son mari, Alyssa, mes parents et ceux de Reito se rapprochant à grand pas. Je cherchais rapidement du regard Reito mais me fis arrêter par mon père.

\- Votre futur époux est à la recherche des Suzushiro.

Futur époux ... Comme cela sonne d'une façon macabre. Madame Sears me fixa un instant et secoua légèrement la tête. A quoi pouvait-elle bien penser? Peut-être avait-elle compris la face cachée de mon discours. Mais cela ne change rien à la discussion. Une fois le retour de Reito avec Haruka et ses parents, la discussion devint un peu plus amicale. Jusqu'à ce que Monsieur Sears sourit largement et s'excusa pour un instant. Ma posture avait dû déjà montrer mon malaise. Je me raidis légèrement lorsque je vis Natsuki arriver. Elle portais un costume d'homme ce qui outra au plus haut point mon père. Pour autant, je ne pouvais pas détourner les yeux. Natsuki est vraiment d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Elle s'avança vers notre position et frotta le haut de la tête de sa soeur.

\- Allez viens. Rentrons.

Elle n'avait même pas pris le temps de me saluer ou saluer les autres membres. Elle était venue uniquement pour Alyssa. Madame Sears lui fit remarquer son écart. Elle énonça un simple "salut" et commença une retraite. C'était sans prévoir l'intervention de Haruka.

\- Tu pourrais au moins saluer correctement les différents couples non?

Haruka aurait dû se taire. Natsuki me pointa directement du doigt.

\- Couple? Ces deux là se sont rabibochés alors?

\- Mais de quoi tu parles délinquant!

Natsuki explosa de colère et j'avoue ne pas avoir compris pourquoi. Peut-être suite au surnom.

\- Arrêtes de faire semblant que t'es pas au courant sérieux. Sinon t'es encore plus bête que je ne le pensais front large. Et toi là! Tu comptes montrer que ta quelque chose dans le pantalon et prendre tes responsabilités! Toute cette ... Mascarade de riches.

Reito blanchit sur le coup et j'avoue que je ne savais pas où me mettre. Elle finit pas me fixer tout en secouant la tête.

\- Protéger un homme qui couche avec une autre depuis plus de huit mois ... Quelle estime as-tu de toi Shizuru?

Mes parents me fixèrent suite à la révélation. Reito se fit saisir par le col par son père et amener un peu plus loin. Haruka allait répliquer face aux propos de Natsuki mais se fit traîner un peu en retrait par ses parents. Mon père allait exploser de colère. Je le voyais très bien. Et la gifle que je reçus devant la plupart des invités ne faisait que confirmer mon observation. Ma mère essaya de le calmer mais en vain.

\- Vous êtes un déshonneur pour notre famille! Qu'ai-je bien pu faire à Kami pour avoir une fille comme vous!

Je n'avais pas le droit de pleurer. Ni de montrer ma faiblesse. Je me contentais de baisser la tête et de m'excuser. Mon père reprit plus lourdement.

\- Ce que votre homme veut, votre homme doit obtenir. Vous entendez! Vous auriez dû lui apporter satisfaction! Tout ceci est de votre faute Shizuru.

J'allais de nouveau m'excuser mais Natsuki me prit la main et essaya de me faire quitter la pièce. La colère avait finalement prit le dessus sur moi.

\- Tout ceci est de ta faute Natsuki! Tu voulais te venger! Voilà tu as réussi!

\- Shizuru je voulais ...

\- Tu voulais quoi exactement? Tu m'as fait comprendre que tout ce qui t'intéressait était mon corps.

\- Shizuru nous devrions ...

\- Tu n'as que faire de mon amour, de ...

Voilà ma terrible erreur. Reito semblait avoir reçu un électrochoc suite à ma révélation. Quant à Haruka ... Elle n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Je n'osais ni regarder mon père ni les parents de Natsuki. Je tournais simplement les talons et m'enfuyais en courant de cette situation.

* * *

J'avais retrouvé mon dortoir. L'événement datait de plus de trois jours. Je n'avais pas quitté ma chambre du week-end mais les cours reprenaient. J'avais donc décidé de m'exiler dans la salle du conseil. A l'abri des rumeurs ... A l'abri de tous. J'avais reçu plusieurs appels de chez moi mais je n'avais jamais osé y répondre. Je pense que ma mère en était l'initiatrice. Plusieurs messages avaient été laissés mais je ne voulais rien entendre. Que ce soit des reproches, de la colère ou simplement le reniement. J'avais donc fini par couper mon portable. Il restait encore deux mois de cours. Après cela, je pourrais aller à la faculté et quitter cette vie. Repartir à zéro. Sans famille, sans amis, sans rien. Juste moi. Shizuru Fujino. Je devrais peut-être changer mon nom de baptême. Ce nom rattachait aux mensonges. Et je ne souhaite plus jamais mentir. Me mentir à moi-même.

Haruka avait finalement réussi à entrer dans mon repère. Malgré que la porte soit fermée à clé, elle avait réussi à trouver un double. Je ne voulais pas faire face à personne. Et surtout pas à Haruka. Pour autant, elle s'installa devant moi, sans même émettre le moindre son. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, moi concentrée en apparence sur mon ordinateur, elle fixant mon bureau, elle rompit le silence.

\- Je pensais que c'était juste un écart.

Elle referma mon ordinateur et reprit. La voix n'était pas moralisatrice ou forte.

\- Je savais que tu avais couché avec elle. Mais je pensais que c'était une seule fois.

\- Comment ...

\- Je t'ai surprise à l'embrasser.

J'essayais de me souvenir le moment où elle aurait pu nous surprendre mais abandonnais vite. Cela n'était plus qu'un simple souvenir. Un élément du passé.

\- Depuis combien de temps es-tu avec elle?

\- Je ne suis pas avec elle Haruka.

\- Tu sais de quoi je parle.

\- Depuis que Reito couche avec Mai.

\- Je vois ...

Je m'attendais à une explosion de colère mais rien. Elle joua légèrement avec ses mains.

\- Est-ce-que c'est à cause de Reito?

Il fut l'élément déclencheur mais avais-je fait ça pour combler ma solitude? Ou simplement par envie? Je ne savais même pas moi-même. Je ne savais pas quoi répondre et haussais simplement les épaules. Je pensais que la discussion était close mais Haruka ne semblait pas en avoir fini.

\- Je lui en veux mais pas à cause de Erstin.

Je relevais alors mon regard et vis une émotion beaucoup plus triste chez elle. Une émotion tellement rare que je ne pouvais pas rester indifférente.

\- J'ai toujours cette impression de ne pas être à la hauteur avec Yukino. A cause d'elle ... De son expérience.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi elle me disait cela. C'était la première fois que nous parlions du personnel.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit. Tu as notre soutien Shizuru. Que ce soit moi, Yukino ou même mes parents.

\- Tu n'as pas à faire cela.

Haruka se releva et se plaça derrière moi. Elle posa une main sur mon épaule.

\- Mes parents m'ont laissé faire mes propres choix. Et je pense que tous les enfants doivent avoir cette chance alors ... Quoi que pensent tes parents, tu es quelqu'un de bien Shizuru.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me suis réfugiée dans ses bras et ai pleuré à chaudes larmes. Elle semblait surprise au vue de sa posture mais finit par renforcer son étreinte.

\- Et même si tu finis avec ce délinquant ... Nous serons toujours là pour toi.

Malgré sa dernière parole qui resterait un doux rêve, je savais aujourd'hui que je l'avais mal jugé durant ses années. Et j'étais heureuse de la savoir parmi mes amis.

* * *

Reito avait été rapatrié dans sa ville d'origine. Tokyo. Je ne savais pas pourquoi ses parents avaient pris une telle décision. Enfin si je savais pourquoi mais n'en voyais pas l'utilité. Sortir avec une roturière faisait tâche chez les Kanzaki. Le problème est que Mai semblait prête à aller à l'université de Tokyo. Ses deux là arriveraient donc à continuer leur amour. Le véritable amour au final.

* * *

Mon père m'avait envoyé un coursier avec les clés de notre maison de plage. Ceci ne signalait qu'une seule chose. Qu'il refusait ma présence dans sa demeure. Il m'avait légué cette maison pour que je prenne mon indépendance. Et surtout pour me faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus me voir. Je n'étais pas triste à cette idée. La maison comportant plusieurs chambres, j'avais donc proposé à Haruka et Yukino d'emménager avec moi. Nous irons à la même université et cela me permettrait de ne pas être seule. Pas totalement en tout cas. A mon grand étonnement, elles avaient toutes les deux rapidement accepté. Il ne restait plus qu'un seul problème à régler. Durant les deux mois restants, Natsuki avait suivi ses cours par correspondance. Mais aujourd'hui, elle était obligée de venir au bureau pour recevoir son dossier et son diplôme. Pour autant lorsque l'aiguille de l'horloge annonça 18h, je savais qu'elle ne viendrait pas. J'avais donc remballé mes affaires mais sursauta lorsque je vis sa forme familière dans l'embrasure de la porte. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux et avait un peu bronzé depuis notre dernière entrevue. Elle s'avança vers moi et frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

\- Hey ...

Voyant que je ne répondrais pas, elle fixa mon bureau et saisit son dossier.

\- Je ... Mon dossier.

Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire. Au final tout avait été déjà dit. Mon amour, notre rupture, ma déception et aussi ma colère. Mais surtout mon impuissance. J'allais me rendre à l'extérieur lorsqu'elle me saisit le bras.

\- Un verre ça te dit?

Elle explose ma vie en mille morceaux et arrive encore à me proposer un verre ...

\- Au revoir Kruger ou Sears ... Quelque soit ton nom de famille ... Adieux.

Je pense que quelque chose en elle s'est brisée. Elle attrapa délicatement ma main et le posa sur son pendentif reliée à son cou. En l'examinant de plus près, je remarquais que c'était un matricule de militaire.

\- C'était au colonel Itaru Kruger ... Mon père.

Elle fit une légère pause puis continua d'une voix brisée, vidée.

\- On me l'a donné quand mon père est mort ... Il y a plus de dix ans.

Je ne savais pas où la conversation allait mené mais je restais là à caresser doucement le métal.

\- Je devais avoir trois ans quand ma mère a commencé à fréquenter Sears ... Au début c'était un bon ami et ensuite ... Mon père est revenu et il a compris que ma mère le trompait et tu sais comment?

Je me contentais de secouer la tête. Elle détourna la tête et reprit plus difficilement.

\- Ma mère est tombée enceinte et ... C'était pas possible que l'enfant soit de lui. Alors il est reparti à la guerre ... Parce qu'elle voulait divorcé et qu'il ne voulait pas me perdre. Nous perdre. Il serait encore en vie si ma mère n'aurait pas eu un amant. Voilà pourquoi je ne suis pas comme ma mère. Parce que moi je ... Je ne t'ai jamais promis quoi que ce soit Shizuru.

La discussion revenait alors sur nous. Je retirais ma main de son pendentif et secouais la tête.

\- Merci pour ta franchise. J'espère que tu arriveras un jour à faire confiance à une femme Natsuki.

\- Je ne pense pas dans l'immédiat ... Pour autant ...

Je sentis deux bras s'enrouler contre moi et un léger baiser sur ma nuque.

\- J'aimerais que tu sois cette femme Shizuru.

Je ne savais pas quoi dire ou quoi faire. Je devrais être heureuse. Etre comblée. Mais cette crainte qu'elle ne me laisse était ancrée au fer chaud dans mon coeur. Pour autant, je ne pouvais pas revenir en arrière.

\- Je t'ai dis que j'en avais assez de ce jeu Natsuki.

Au vue de sa tristesse, je me rapprochais et l'embrassais doucement sur les lèvres. Un simple contact. C'était suffisant pour me rappeler pourquoi j'aimais cette femme.

\- Alors commençons par un verre.

* * *

Un verre ... Puis un autre ... Amenant à une sortie ... Une soirée et même à des vacances ensembles. Puis à un emménagement, et un engagement. Et tout ceci a commencé parce que nous étions hors jeu. Parce qu'elle avait perdu ses repères. Parce que j'avais perdu moi-même le fil de qui j'étais. Ce qui m'a permis de comprendre que lorsqu'une partie se termine, lorsque la vie sonne comme un "game over", il y a toujours une possibilité de recommencer. D'appuyer sur un bouton "reset" ou tout simplement de choisir de changer ses plans, de penser autrement. Et au final, de finir le jeu en ayant la satisfaction d'avoir été le maître de celui-ci. Ou dans mon cas, la maîtresse de son avenir.

 **Fin du chapitre 6**

 **Fin de game over.**

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** **Ma prochaine fiction sera publiée dans quelques jours (demain ou la semaine prochaine). Par MP j'ai eu le droit à quelques remarques sur mes choix d'écriture. On me demande pourquoi je base toujours mes fictions sur Mai Hime ou encore sur le couple Shizuru &Natsuki. Honnêtement, je ne me vois pas écrire sur un autre couple. Le côté espoir/désespoir de Shizuru est une chose que j'aime exploiter sous toutes les formes. Et qui me permet d'avoir des idées de fictions basées toujours sur cet axe (même si cela n'est pas mis en premier plan). Peut-être est-ce un peu trop rébarbatif pour certains mais je ne m'arrêterais pas. Sauf si je suis en panne d'inspiration. Le seul couple sur lequel je pourrais éventuellement écrire serait le couple Juri/Shiori de l'anime Utena. Car encore une fois la douleur émotionnelle de Juri est une chose qui demande un certain regard. Et qui pourrait me donner une certaine inspiration. Voilà j'espère avoir répondu correctement aux trois personnes qui m'ont énoncé "ma limite d'écriture", "mon manque d'imagination" ou encore "un ras le bol du shiznat". Sur ce, à la prochaine. Lasolitaire**


End file.
